The Winds of Change
by CorruptedKnight
Summary: Dave Strider had always wanted to meet his mother and father but with a chance encounter with them it leaves him shaken and he ends up spending Thanksgiving with his best bro John Egbert. It starts off pretty slow but it shall pick up later on. Rating will change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This was once a roleplay that I had done with some one. Now I am currently going through and fixing things in order to have things make more sense. The first few chapters will be all based from an Roleplay that I had done awhile ago. All chapters after that will all be original. Also the characters may seem out of their cannon characteristics but I believe this makes them more human. This is also unbetaed so please ignore anything that I missed. I am doing all of the editing myself and I am only human.

I do not own homestuck that is owned by Andrew Hussie

Also see the bottom for more notes.

Paringings: John and Dave, Bro and Dad

Chapter One

In a crappy apartment deep in Houston Texas sat a lone teenage boy in his bed room. The teen was small and lanky in stature since he recently turned 13. He was currently wearing a red and white long sleeve shirt a pair of aviators adorn his face, while a pair of red head phones covered his ears. The only sound that could be heard from the room was the sound of music coming from his headphones. He was currently mixing some music waiting for his bro to return home. The teen's name was Dave Strider and he was currently alone in the apartment that he and his older brother shared. The apartment was small and was normally a mess but it was enough for the two of them. Dave glanced down at the time on his computer clock and noticed that it was currently 8:16 pm and that bro should be arriving soon. Today was one of those rare days that bro went to work early thus getting home earlier then normal. He turned down the volume of the music that was currently blarring in his ear.

The older Strider had a way of coming home at the same time, every time he managed to leave early for work. He would just stride right in through the door of their shabby ass apartment and right to the kitchen, grabbing himself a beverage. Then he would proceed to slink right back to the livingroom and throw himself down on the futon. But not tonight. He slunk in through the door, carrying bags of chinese food. He headed over to Dave's bedroom door, tapped his knuckles on the door, and muttered. "Chinese tonight, little man. Come get some before it gets cold. The younger Strider looked at his bedroom door before pausing his music and slipping his headphones off after letting out a soft groan before calling out, "Cool." The younger Strider quickly set his pester chum to idle chum before heading out of his room glancing around for stray foam ass before stepping out of the doorway. He quickly made his way over to the kitchen in order to grab one of the cartons of Chinese food. He made his way to the living room and plopped down on the futon opening the box. He was on slight edge since he had yet to come across a single smuppet or Lil Cal. Bro lingered in the kitchen with a fork and a box of Chinese. His gaze darted over to Dave when he walked in, and let a faint hint of a smirk slip onto his face when his younger brother seemed a little more apprehensive than usual. It was pretty obvious what the problem was, and it only amused him further. Pushing away from the counter, he headed into the livingroom and moved around behind him, leaning in and whispering against his ear. "Looking a little scared, Dave. Problem?"

"Pft you wish." He replied. As he was about to dig into the greasy and over cooked Chinese food Dave noticed he was missing a fork. 'shit, that was not cool at all. I can't believe I forgot to grab a fork. ' He thought trying Abscond to the kitchen to grab a fork.

The smirk fell from the older males lips, as he slowly straightened up, letting his face smooth out and return to being straight and expressionless. "How did you know? Every night I look out at the sky and wish on every shooting star that I'll scare the feces out of you, kiddo." He moved around the futon and sank onto a cushion beside him, shoving a mouthful of food into his mouth. "That will be the day when egbert finally admits he is a homo." He responded walking into the kitchen in order to grab a fork. Dave jumped slightly at seeing Lil Cal sitting on the counter. "Oh hey, Lil Cal." he mumbled giving the puppet a nervous fist bump. He quickly grabbed a fork and Absconded to his room in order to finish on the remix he had been working on. Bro snorted at his brother's response, glancing at him while he headed out of the room. He didn't even need to watch when Dave walked into the kitchen and found Cal. He already knew very well how Dave reacted to the puppet showing up around him. It was obvious Cal rubbed the younger blonde the wrong way, but he only used that to his advantage. When Dave passed through again, he shot off a comment. "Might be sooner than later, lil bro. Kid's a total fairy."

"He is so deep in the closet that he found Narnia." He called out before slipping his headphones back on. He noticed that he had gotten a few pesters but Dave could careless about them at the moment. He picked at the Chinese food before deciding that he was done with it and set it aside. He took off his sun glasses in order to rub his eyes for a moment before slipping them back on and taking off the headphones. He figured that was as good he was going to get with his remix at the moment. He picked up the half full carton of food and walked out of the room with it. He heard the news going on about something about some kid getting bullied and killing themselves. 'That is so lame.' He thought setting the food carton on the counter. He walked back into the living room and plopped down on the futon grabbing the remote and switching the channel to MTV. "So, how was work?" Dave asked.

"Hey, rude. I was watching that." Bro muttered, completely monotone, though he was pretty relieved that Dave had actually changed the channel from that bullshit that was on the television. He had been too lazy to actually reach over and press a few buttons. He gave a little shrug of his shoulders and sighed a bit. "Well. It was work, so, y'know. Just busy I guess. Nothin special. How was, whatever you were up to today?"

" Same old, went to the hell hole they call school. Failed a test because the teacher was a bitch. Came home and worked on a remix." He replied. "As ironic the news can be, I wanted to watch the new episode of pimp my ride." Dave set the remote back down and got a bit more comfortable on the futon. "Kid, no matter how much you watch the show, s'not going to be a reality. Sorry to hear about the test man. But hell. Just a test. All teachers can go suck a fat one, so it's whatever." He shrugged off the news and finished off his box, dropping it on the coffee table. "Better luck next time. Or not."

"..." Dave said nothing in reply. He kept his face turned to the tv not really watching the show. "Well it is either this or Jersey Shore. I am not bummed out about failing the test. I am just put off about how the teacher said I was cheating. I ended up having a rap battle with her, but needless to say her jams were just so dull. That I was sent to the office and suspended for two days."

"Suspended." That definitely caught Bro's attention. He quirked a brow above his shades and sat up a little straighter, turning his head and looking at the younger Strider beside him. "You got suspended? David Elizabeth Strider. I am so fucking disappointed in you. How dare you go and get yourself suspended for getting fuckin suspended for utilizing the ways of the Strider. " He shook his head, tsking at Dave. "Shame, Dave."

"I don't see why you are freaking out. It is not like I got in a fight or anything." Dave replied cringing slightly when his full name was used. Dave kept his poker face on even though behind his shades you could see the shame in his eyes since he never wanted Bro to be ashamed at him. "I am sorry." he muttered glancing down at his knees. Eyeing Dave, Bro's expression went straight from serious, to a highly amused smirk. "Really kid? You really think I'd be disappointed in you for getting suspended? Little man, I was just fuckin with you. It's cool. I'll take a day or two off and we can do some shit together. Relax, okay?" He sighed and reached over, ruffling Dave's hair.

Dave sat up straighter and glanced at his Bro. "Dude we could totally have a rap battle." Dave replied. He didn't let it show on his face, but he was really excited since they never really spent that much time together. The only times Dave really saw Bro was when he was home early or for a strife every other time Bro was no where to be found. He didn't voice his uneasy since he figured Bro was pretty busy doing whatever else he does. Though he would only admit to himself when no one else was around that he was alittle lonely by the others dissappearances. "Sure, if that's what you really want to do with our free time, Dave." He gave a little nod, moving to drape his arm around the back of the couch behind Dave's shoulders. "Shit kid. You actually thought I was mad at you for being yourself and other people being complete tools?"

"They are all tools, I mean this one kid with these goof ass glasses and buck teeth came up to me one day and tried to have a rap off with me." He said scooting a little closer to Bro. "I had a rap off with him but sadly he couldn't handle the sick fires I was burning."

"Typical of a kid with goof ass glasses." He nodded a little bit, smirking softly and glancing sideways at Dave, not moving or bothering to comment about the movement. "Kid, I'm proud of you."

"uh-huh." Dave replied before falling asleep. He hadn't been sleeping well since his frequent nightmares had returned. He was able to hide the rings that were around his eyes due to his sunglasses and he drank a lot of apple juice in order to get the sugar to stay awake. Bro listened, but didn't speak, instead moving over to lift a hand and stealthily check beneath his brother's shades to confirm his unconsciousness. Smirking, he slipped his arm around Dave and pulled him close, before sliding an arm underneath the younger blonde's knees and scoop him up, standing and heading towards his bedroom.

Dave's hand clung to Bro's shirt in a vice. It was like his life line in order to stop the shit storm of nightmares that were sure to come. The elder Strider raised a brow and looked down at his brother, smirking softly and ducking into the bedroom. "How sweet."

The younger Strider clung to the other still even when Bro tried to place him in his bed. Dave currently looked like an animal or a small child relcent to let their clinging post go. Bro sighed and sat down onto the bed, shifting around a little and holding Dave in his lap. He moved to try and get the kid to let go. Dave grumbled in his sleep and slowly became a Kola Bear refusing to let go at the moment. He didn't understand in his sleep riddled brain why his pillow kept moving. The taller blonde furrowed his brows together and again tried to pry his brother's hands from his shirt. But he sighed and gave up soon after, instead proceeding to lay down with Dave held in his arms. "Way to be difficult Dave.."

The other didn't say anything but not giving up his hold either. All he wanted was a few minutes of sleep and now that his pillow had stopped moving he could get comfortable again. Dave wasn't too heavy, so Bro wasn't all that bothered, despite the fact that he had nothing to do, besides lay there with his brother in his arms. So he did just that.

Note: Wow Chapter one is now done and that was a lot longer then I thought it would be. I will be posting chapters up on .com Also I will be posting two chapters a week every Saturday. Hmmm I wonder what is in store for the two Striders Check out chapter two to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Oh wow a Chapter Two. I am actually planning on posting up four chapters for this first round and then after that it will be two chapters every saturday.

Previously: 

Dave wasn't too heavy, so Bro wasn't all that bothered, despite the fact that he had nothing to do, besides lay there with his brother in his arms. So he did just that.

Chapter Two

At some point in the night Dave had let go of Bro and rolled out of the bed with a soft thump. After Dave hit the ground he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He than began feeling around on the floor for his shades. Bro had sort of dozed off a little himself when Dave didn't seem to be waking up soon. Hearing Dave's fall, he sat up and looked down at him. "Shit kid. You alright?"

"Yeah I am fine. Fuck were are my shades?" He asked standing up. His red eyes scanned the room he was currently in to realize that they were currently in his room. He stumbled over to his computer desk in order to add some slight into his room and not really wanting to get a headache due to the lost of his current shades. He was sure Bro wouldn't take them off so they must have fallen off when he fell. He heard a cracking noise and turned around to see his shades currently laying on the ground broken. The older Strider darted his gaze down to the floor where the noise had originated. He closed his eyes for a moment, before sighing. "Smooth, kiddo." He shook his head a bit, before standing up from the bed and starting over to the door. "I still have your old ones."

"You still have those crappy anime shades? Man that is so uncool, how am I gonna tell John." He mumbled. Dave started down at the pieces trying to figure out a way to fix them. He figured his old shades would have to do until he fixed the Ben Stiller aviators. "Fuck that noise, Dave." He shook his head at the kid, pressing his lips into a thin line, before Ducking out the door and heading back to his room to dig around for the old shades for his younger brother. They'd been important to him. And Dave just thought they were crappy and uncool. Ouch. Dave set the broken pieces down before walking out of his room happy that they kept the lights off for the most part. Dave walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink in order to splash some water on his face. It wasn't that he didn't like Bro's shades it is just the kids at school had tormented him until he started wearing the Ben Stiller shades.

The older male rummaged around in a specific drawer in his bedroom until he found the old, pointed shades that he had given his brother a long time ago. He stood still for a moment, looking down at them and running a finger over the point, before sighing and starting for the door to his room. "Found em kid."

"Cool." Dave replied walking out of the bathroom after drying off his face. He walked towards Bro's room and grabbed for the glasses. Once he obtained the pointed anime shades he placed them on his face amazed that the still fit. He figured by now he would have out grew them. Bro looked at the younger blonde, watching him as he put the pointed shades onto his face. Once they were on, the older Strider reached up to readjusted the shades a little. "There. Perfect. Lookin good lil man."

"I can't believe these things still fit. I bet I look like one of those kids that just stepped out an anime." He repied. Dave walked towards the living room and turned on the Xbox 360. The older male gave a shrug, following his younger brother out of the room and back towards the kitchen to stuff the rest of the chinese food into the fridge. He slowly headed back into the living room and looked at the younger male who was currently engrossed in some video game that had been left in the game system. The younger Strider was currently in engrossed in a skateboarding game. "What do I got something in my hair?" He inquired preforming a perfect Ollie in the game. He paused the game before looking at the other inhabaint on the futon.

"Nah." Bro gave a shrug, looking away and back towards the screen of the television.

"Wanna Play a game?"

"And that game would be?" Bro inquired looking at the younger blond with a raised eyebrow.

"Tony Hawk, I am gonna totally own you in this game like a pimp owns a ten dollar hooker on sunday." Dave replied unpausing the game in order to finish off the current round he was in.

"Oh? I acknowledge that challenge and plan to kick your sweet ass to kingdom come, lil bro." He smirked and watched Dave's hands at the controller.

"This shit just got real." Dave said quitting the game and waiting for Bro to grab the other controller. "We are gonna be so entrenched in this bitch the neighbors are gonna need a canoe in order to paddle their way out of the sea of cool."

"Amen to that, kiddo." Bro snorted, nodding his head and leaning down to grab the abandoned extra controller. Snatching it up in his gloved hands, he gave a nod to Dave. "You're on."

Dave said nothing and just focused on the game in front of him. After the fourth or fifth time losing he let out a groan. He did when a few times. The unspoken rule in the Strider house was that if you lost you do the dishes. Thankfully there wasn't that many out in the kitchen. Bro's lips gradually twisted more and more in the duration of their little competition. No way was Dave getting out of dish duty tonight. He snickered at the groaning, leaning over to nudge Dave a little. "Make sure you rinse twice, kid."

"That was only one time." Dave replied. He was talking about the time when he just threw everything in the water and then shoved it in the cabinets. The younger Strider stood up and made his way towards the dreaded dishes. "What the Fuck?" He said out loud. He finally noticed that the kitchen sink was filled with dishes and there was some on the counter. He glanced at the lone saw puppet chilling on the microwave. He pulled his shitty ass sword from his syallbus and sliced the things head off while placing the body in the blender.

The amusement on older Strider's expression grew for a moment, as he rolled up onto his feet and headed to lean against the doorway, eyeing his brother a little bit. "Ouch. Now what did that poor little dude deserve that for? Not sure whether I should be sending you to anger management classes, or a therapist." He smirked.

"I actually have a great therapist, she likes to sit me down and have me talk about my feelings. It is pretty fucking great." He replied turning on the water. "I swear the fucking dishes just appear like moths to the water or some shit." He mumbled placing as many as he could in the sink. After he finished the dishes he opened the cabinet next to the sink and pulled out the last bag of Doritos.

"Funny how that usually only manages to happen when it's your turn to wash them, isn't it Dave?" He watched the kid's movement, then perked a brow. "Hold your goddamn horses little dude. That. Is the last bag." Bro eyed his brother, standing up straight and narrowing his gaze at Dave, throwing little glances at the bag.

"Fuck you I grabbed them first." Dave spat out. The younger Strider glanced slightly to find ways he could make it out of the kitchen with the Doritos bag.

"Dave you really don't want to make this a problem. Drop the doritos and dance your pansy ass away from the area." Bro took a few steps closer to Dave, gaze locked on the kid.

"Again Fuck you and the Doritos are mine." Dave replied taking a step to the side.

Bro mirrored that movement, stepping along with Dave. "Cute, but no. You couldn't handle it." He retorted.

Dave kept his eyes locked on Bro trying to figure out an escape route that would leave him in one piece and with the Doritos in hand. He saw no escape so figured he would do what he normally did in a strife and attacked Bro head on hoping to push the other back in order to give him enough time to Abscond.

Bro just steeled himself, rooting his feet to the ground when Dave approached, eyes on the prize. There was no way he was letting Dave get away with those Doritos. He dropped a hand down and jabbed at his brother's stomach when he was close enough, aiming to wind him a little. Dave saw the attack a split second and tried to dodge it. He took a hit to his side which hurt like a bitch. He kept a firm grip on the claimed prize of Doritos. He was dead set on walking out of the kitchen with the bag of doritos.

Bro didn't let the hit's victory get to him. No. A good Strider would stay focused. So he did. And there was another attack, this time aimed at his brother's arm, the one attached to the hand with the precious bag of doritos in it, going for the funny bone in particular. Dave sent a kick towards his Bro's shin in order to try and avoid the hit to his elbow.

Bro made a little 'tch' noise and quickly entangled his legs with his brother's before he could do any damage.

'Shit.' He thought trying to get lose. "Dude, you got the half gone bag on the coffee table."

"Just cough up the bag kid." The older male said not letting up on his hold on the younger male.

"I claim this bag so back off." Dave replied sending a punch to bro's side. The older male embraced the hit only letting out a slight groan at the contact of punch. He moves his leg to were the both of them lose their balance and end up on the kitchen floor in a pile of limbs. "gha." The younger teen let out softly. He kept a some what firm grip on the bag not wanting lose it now. He hated to admit to himself but that was not the well thought out plan of attack. When they hit the ground, Bro grunted and curled an arm around Dave pretty tightly, reaching with the other for the bag.

The younger Strider moved to head butt the other since there wasn't all that much he could do. If a normal person ever walked in on this scene they would be flabbergasted due to the fact that a all out war was about to break lose over a bag of Doritos. It was like this was a fight to the death just for a simple bag of chips. Sadly no normal human being was in the room just two Striders going at it for the last bag of the siren downfall named Doritos.

Bro hissed at that and easily flipped the two of them over, so he was over the top of his brother, pinning his thinner, more boyish, yet toned, body down against the kitchen floor. He shook his head a little and clamped a wrist of Dave's to the floor, grabbing a hold of the bag of doritos. "Let go, kid."

Dave was weighing his options he could let go of the bag and lose the precious Doritos or he could keep hold of the bag and an all out Strife would break out in the middle of the kitchen. The younger one relented and let go of the Doritos in favor of not wanting to clean the kitchen if an all out Strife broke out in the kitchen. "Atta boy." Bro smirked, letting go of Dave's wrist and untangling their legs so he could get up. "I swear we can go to the store tomorrow and buy a fuck ton more bags."

The younger one said nothing and sat up fixing the glasses since they were jarred a bit when he was on the ground. "Apple juice? Please say we can get some more AJ? " He asked sounding some what excited at the mention of the store. The taller blonde nodded and looked at his brother. "Course we can. And anything else to celebrate breakin you out of kiddie jail for two days." He smirked and ruffled Dave's hair. "Fuck yes." He said standing up. He was sure his friends were freaking out by now since he hadn't answered them. He pulled out his iphone and glanced at all of the pesters from John.

[ectobiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead[TG] 4:00]

EB: dave

EB: hey earth to dave

EB: wow normally you respond by now with a wall of red text

EB: i am going to log off and log back on in a bit and hopefully you will be on

[ectobiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] 4:15]

[ectobiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] 5:30]

EB: oh would you look at that

EB: you are still not responding

EB: lame dave

EB: dave

EB: dave

EB: loser says what

EB: damn i though i would get you on that

TG: dude chill the fuck out bro and i are just chilling

EB: wow. okay. so you just let me go batshit crazy on my poor keyboard while having some kind of tea party with your weird older brother?

TG: that tea party was the fucking shit dude

TG: lil cal was all dressed up and everything for it

TG: while we were sipping on tea like classy motherfuckers

EB: okay, now this is me rolling my eyes at you!

EB: rooooooooooooll!

TG: nothing but pinky extended up in the strider household

TG: eatting crumpets with nice ass suits on

TG: you should have seen it

EB: wow dave.

EB: just wow.

TG: so what is so important that you have to talk to me about while i am having classy ass tea with bro and lil cal

TG: did rose make a sweater this time or did harley admit she is a furry

TG: come on dude i am dying to know

EB: it's obviously not important anymore.

TG: oh no now i really got to know

TG: come on egderp spit it out already

EB: i was just going to tell you that my dad wanted to know when you have fall break.

EB: because of thanksgiving and whatever.

TG: two weeks from now

TG: you werent kidding when you said you wanted bro and i come spend thanksgiving with you guys

TG: dude just think of all of the bro time we are gonna have

EB: yeah i know.

TG: we will be sailing on a ship of bromance while jade and rose paddling next to the ship on a row boat

EB: as long as i'm not the third wheel with you and your brother when you actually do come!

TG: dude bro will most likely be gone most of the time

EB: gone?

TG: yeah like ninja vanish gone

TG: he might hit up the clubs or something

EB: wow. okay.

TG: meaning it would just be you and me in the sea of bromance

TG: i hope you have you speedo packed because this is gonna be on wet ride

EB: no, because speedos make you look really dumb and toolish.

TG: anyways i gotta run this by bro

TG: message you when i get the details

[ turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 6:25]

Dave let out a sigh and place his phone in his pocket. First he would need to talk with Bro in order to figure out if he was cool going to Egderp's house. He walked into the living room and saw Bro sitting at the computer. Bro didn't look up just yet, too busy typing and clicking away at the computer, with Cal hanging over his shoulders. He noticed Dave's presence. "What?"

"John, wants us to come over to his place during thanksgiving break." Dave said simply sitting down on the futon and picking up the tv remote in order to begin channel surfing. Bro's hands stopped moving, and the elder Strider perked a brow, turning his head to look at Dave. "Oh really? I thought his dad thought you were some kind of hooligan?" He smirked, eyeing Dave. " I guess he changed his mind, John told me that his dad was wondering when my thanksgiving break was." Dave replied shrugging his shoulders as he left the channel on Blues Clues. "I think his dad took a liking to me when I said that I was a decent student and what not."

"Heh. So you got on Egdaddy's good side then? Way to go kid. Just keep it on the lowdown about your suspension then. Cause damn that babe is handy in the kitchen. We don't usually get opportunities like this." The older male nodded a little. "It is not like I go telling John everything. Hopefully he doesn't end up serving us cake the whole time we are there." He replied laying down on his side letting out a small hiss of pain when he laid on the side that had been punched in the battle of the Doritos. "Fuck, what am I gonna tell John if I show up wearing these instead of the ones he got me."

"Well, for starters. You could maybe tell him what happened? Guess that sounds pretty reasonable." He shrugged and raised a brow at the hissing before remembering the jab. "And yeah. A little cake is cool but I swear this dude needs an intervention."

"Yeah I can totally be like dude my dumbass fucking broke the glasses you gave me so I am wearing my old shades. I don't think that will work bro. Yeah he needs to have a session with Rose. I swear she is a sadist." Dave replied.

"You really have a party mix of friends, don't you kid? That goth chick kind of gives me the willies." He shook his head a little. "But anyways. I don't see the deal about the truth?"

"I try not to talk to her much since she loves to anylaze me. Yeah I know the truth is always better then a lie. Plus telling lies is just not cool or ironic." He said flipping the channel to the news. "Tomorrow will be another scourcher..." The news ancher said. Dave flipped the channel once more until it was on Jersey Shore. He noticed the nonopened bag of Doritos sitting on the coffee table and made to grab them.

"Don't know how you manage to deal with her. Let alone willingly sit and take walls of text from her about how your shades signify insecurities and a weird possessional cling to Egbert and blah fuckin blah. I mean seriously. Fuck that noise." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I actually don't read all of her text, she also says I suffer from some type of puppet trauma or some shit. I tell her that puppets are fucking awesome." He replied grabbing the bag of Doritos and opening them.

Bro shot a glance over at Dave at the comment about the puppets, and kept his eyes on the younger blonde long enough to see the bag open and hear the plastic squeal as it was torn into a gap. "Really, you little shit?"

"I am a curious sailor and these Doritos are my Siren downfall." He replied grabbing a handfull of Doritos. He changed the channel to MTV once more and watched whatever was playing.

Bro scoffed, getting up and moving fluidly across the room to grab his own bag of doritos and eat a couple, nodding. "Hell yeah we are. Who the hell would we think we are, if we were to pass up papa Egbert's cooking?"

"I am sure John is going to explode and wet his panties when I tell him." Dave replied pulling out his phone.

[turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist[EB] 8:25]

TG: dude john you are never going to believe what just went down in casa de strider

TG: lets just say that there were no surviors

EB: so your brother said yes?

TG: dude how did you know

EB: what other news would you have? it's not like anything extraordinary happens over there, besides stupid sword fights and dumb injuries?

TG: well there was an all out battle and sadly my shades didnt survive

TG: the doritos were also lost as well

EB: wait so those dumb ben stiller shades got broken?

TG: dude those shades are more ironic then these shitty anime shades i am forced to wear again

TG: i look like i just stepped out of one of bros anime shows

EB: haha, wow. tough luck, dude.

EB: i can get a new pair if you want?

TG: dude no those wouldnt be the same

EB: or something actually cool.

EB: why?

TG: because they would not have touched ben stillers face

TG: anyways i think i can fix the ones you gave me

EB: dave. dave no. don't you glue them together.

EB: that is totally dorky and lame.

TG: i was just going to put them over an open fire on the roof

TG: watching as the fire went out of contorl and ran down the building into the creepy cat ladys house

EB: of course you were. surprise surprise.

TG: do you want to come roast some of those small ass hot dogs with me

TG: it would be like camping excpet the apartment building would be on fire

EB: seriously?

EB: should have known there was a catch.

TG: just be sure you keep yourself from wetting your panties dude

EB: i'll keep myself under control as long as you don't lift your leg on everything that can be possessed.

TG: i cant make any promises

TG: so is there like any ground rules for casa de egderp

TG: i am not gonna have to wear the clown suit am i

TG: cuz man that shit is just as ironic as wearing a smuppet suit

EB: not really i guess. pff. you. in a suit.

TG: i know right it is about as bad seeing bro in a speedo

EB: dave no. dave. noooo. i really have no desire to picture your brother in a speedo!

TG: just let it happen dude also not just any speedo a smuppet covered speedo

EB: waaaay gross! ew dude! shut up!

TG: dude i gotta jet bro and i having quality bonding time

EB: of course! plague my mind with a horror scene and run off! whatever.

TG: you know how it is egbert

TG: you gotta just let these things happen

TG: though dont go hitting on bro cal gets a little jealous when people do

[turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] 9:45 ]

Dave set his phone down on the coffee table and turned his attention back to the tv until he saw it. A lone purple smuppet staring dead at him. "Bro what the fuck." He said

Bro glanced over at him, crumpling his empty bag of doritos and raising a brow at Dave, the corners of his lips twitching. "Yes?"

" Nevermind." He grumbled kicking the smuppet off the futon. He reached for the other bag of Doritos just to notice that they were gone as well. "Egbert is pretty excited and wants to see you in the smuppet speedo."

The elder Strider smirked in pure amusement, eyeing Dave. "Oh is that right? Well shit. It looks like I'll have to add that to the packing list."

"Are we gonna do any clothing shopping before we leave?" He asked laying down silightly curled up.

"Sure, we could. It'd probably be best, since we don't really want frost bitten nipples or snotcicles." He nodded a little.

"Fuck no because that shit would suck. I told Egderp about the shades and he told me not to worry about." He replied.

"What did you expect out of the dweeb?" He raised a brow, eyeing his brother a little.

"Nothing I guess. I mean I am sure I can fix them anyways." he mummbled. Keeping his face towards the tv.

"Maybe you can, maybe you can't. Don't sweat it lil bro. He doesn't care." Bro gave a shrug.

Dave Strider: Dave said nothing as he sat up and made his way towards the kitchen in order to grab a cup of water.

"Bro, the water heater is broken again." He called out from the kitchen.

[The older Strider stretched his arms out in front of him and looked in that direction, raising a brow. "What can I do about it, Dave?"

The younger strider said nothing as he walked out of the kitchen and walked towards his room. "Figured you would want to know since you spend a hour in the shower." He said before walking into his room. Bro followed Dave with his gaze until he was completely out of his sight, then he sighed and rolled off the couch, heading into the kitchen.

Dave sat down at his computer and logged onto tumblr. He also took out his tablet figuring that he would draw in order to keep himself awake. He figured Bro would be busy fixing the water heater to care what he was doing. Not that the other cared much about what he did. And that was exactly what Bro was up to. Dave was right. He really did spend an hour in the shower. It was sort of a stress reliever. He couldn't go without it. So there he was, fixing the water heater. Dave stifled a laugh when he heard the elder Strider curse. He chose to walk out into the kitchen an ask, "You need some help?"

Bro glanced up at Dave and gave a little shrug of his shoulders. "Wouldn't hurt."

The younger one walked towards the water heater and asked, "what do you need me to do?"

"I dunno kid. Just hand me shit?" He shook his head a little, looking at the water heater with irritation.

Dave let out a sigh and grabbed a random tool and handed it to Bro.

Bro took the tool, glanced at it, and somehow managed to make use of it.

"Bro, I was wondering, how come you never went back to school?" Dave asked handing his brother another random tool.

ButtologistJane: Bro stopped working for a minute and looked up at his brother. "I had you to take care of, so I set my priorities, kiddo."

"Oh, how come we don't have a mom or a dad?" He asked simply. He used to wonder that all of the time but never thought to ask. Now he was wondering if they had any parents.

His hands stopped immediately, and his lips twitched into a frown. He'd managed to get Dave through so much without having to answer that question before. "Go watch TV, Dave."

"But Bro..." Dave started but caught the look on his brother's face an let out a sigh and stood up. Instead of going to the living room to watch tv he went to his room and sat at his computer and opened up the remix he had been working on.

Bro waited for Dave to actually make it out of the room before setting down his tools. He reached up and took his shades off, rubbing the bridge of his nose and running a hand through his hair. "Shit.."

Dave glanced down at the clock and noticed that his pester chum was going off. He quickly closed out of pester chum not wanting to talk to any one an quickly striped down to his boxers and went to turn off his bed room light and place his shades on the night stand near his bed. He layed down on his back for a few minutes before rolling on his side in order to look at the wall. He yawned before closing his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

What is sleep? It is currently 7:14 am and I am posting up Fan fiction. What is wrong with my life? again this is unbetaed so I may miss some things here and there.

Also I should probably note the ages

Dave: 14

John: 14

Bro: 32

Dad: 36

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Three

The younger male had a somewhat peaceful sleep. He had only woken up a few times before falling back to sleep. After the third time he just gave up and just layed on his bed looking up at the celing. He was still unsure on if the water heater was fixed or not and frankly he didn't want to move in order to find out. He was also unsure if Bro was ever going to answer his question. Dave figured he should just give up and forget he ever asked. He sat up and let out a sigh. His red eyes scanned his room able to see somewhat since the sun was currently peeking out of the darkened sky. He grabbed the shades from the bed side table and placed them on his face. He slowly got out of the bed and quietly made his way out of his room and towards the kitchen.

Dave let out an disappointed groan when he saw that there were no poptarts. His next trip was to open the fridge and dodge all of the shitty swords that fell out. In the back of the fridge there seemed to be what used to be a bottle of milk and a sandwich in the back. The only things that looked good in the fridge was the cans of sodas that Bro kept near the front. When the younger blond turned around he noticed Bro, sitting at the kitchen table, shades folded on the table and a mug of coffee in his hands. Hearing his brother come into the room, the older Strider looked up and straightened up a little. He didn't speak, just looked at Dave, expressionless. Normally when their shades were removed that meant that they need to discuss something very serious.

"Morin." Dave mumbled grabbing a bottle of soda. He shoved the swords back into the fridge and sat down across from Bro opening the can. He could clearly see the exhaustion that surrounded the others orange colored irises. When ever the happened that meant that there was something wrong. "dude you look like shit." He commented.

"Dave...Take a seat, kid." Bro was serious and a little hesitant, still trying to figure out his way around what he was about to tell his brother. He hadn't slept very well at all last night. He had been up for a long time, thinking about his question and what the real reasoning was behind their lack of parents. He swallowed and looked at the younger brother, waiting. He slipped of his shades and blinked his eyes slowly allowing the crimson orbs to get used to the lights in the kitchen. "Dude I am already sitting down." He said. He was sure the other could see the bags that adorn his face. "So what's up?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Okay..It's about our parents, Dave." He drew in a slow breath, making complete eye contact with his brother. "It's not that we don't have any. It's..We don't /need/ the ones we had.."

"So they just left or something?" He asked. Dave had always wondered if Bro hadn't had to take care of him maybe the other could have done things that he liked or something. "I guess it would have been cool for them to stick around or something to let you live out your dreams but ..." He stopped and took a sip out of the can of soda.

"No, Dave. They didn't leave. We did." He shook his head, then dropped his gaze, quiet for a moment. "You couldn't really remember them, kid..You were two. I could have just left by myself, but I wouldn't just leave you there with them. So I took you with me." He shrugged a little, looking into his full coffee mug.

"I am sorry I asked." Dave said feeling bad about asking.

"Don't be sorry. You have every right to know our parents are worthless shit stains. It was hell there. But I got you away. Don't ask how we managed to go. Mo- She was pretty fuckin upset." He sighed, looking back up at him. "Screamed her head off. Could have been acting, who knows. They could still be lookin for you. Or dead. I haven't kept tabs.."

Dave looked down at the table processing everything that he was just told. "It is cool we don't need them. I mean they must have been pretty fucked up in order for you to take me away from them."

"..Yeah." The older Strider gave a slight nod of his head and looked to the window, turning his mug around in his hands. There were some things he left out, that he didn't want Dave to know. Dave looked up and asked. " what are we going to do for breakfast? I mean the milk looks like it is about ready to walk of the fridge and challenge us to a strife."

"Oh yeah. Shit Lil man..I totally forgot about that. Out of poptarts too..Wanna walk down to the gas station and load up on all the shit we can carry?" He lifted his mug and took a long drink of the coffee, eying him. "Yeah, that sounds great." He said taking a another sip of the soda. "Bro, I am glad you raised me." Dave said before standing up and walking towards his room. "GAH!" he screamed out as he was attacked by a hoard of smuppets. Bro watched his brother leave, smiling just a little when he was no longer present in the kitchen. He waited a little bit, and then finally heard the satisfying noise of Dave's s scream and smirked, nodding in approval. After dragging himself out of the pile of puppet ass, Dave walked into his room and closed the door in order to get dressed. He walked over to a pile of clothes and picked up the nearest shirt and and slipped it on. He also grabbed a pair of pants and slipped them on. Once he was completely dressed he walked back out of the room only to realize that it was bright. " Crap." He muttered before walking back into the kitchen. He knew he was going to have a headache later or he seriously ruined his eyesight. He placed the anime shades on his face and looked around the kitchen.

Bro had vacated the kitchen by the time Dave had returned to it, but had left his mostly full coffee mug and shades. He had gone back to his room and swapped out his dirty clothes for clean, casual street clothes, and some comfortable shoes. He stuffed his wallet into his pocket and headed back out into the kitchen, hat in his hand. He gave a slight nod at his younger brother, before slipping on his shades and hat. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I have been ready." Dave answered shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Okay good. Let's get a move on before you wither away to dust." He turned slowly and started for the door.

"Sadly I can't be as fat as you, Bro." He said following the other towards the room.

"Which is good. Because how will you ever manage to get bitches if you looked like me." He joked, shaking his head and getting the front door for Dave.

He said nothing and walked out the door. The younger blond makes his way toward the stairs annoyed that the elevator still had that gaudy neon pink sign that said out of order on it. Bro glanced at his brother and then away, starting to head downstairs quietly, not knowing what else to say now. "Can I drive the truck?" Dave asked. He looked back at Dave, before giving a little shrug and reaching into his pocket and tossing him the keys. "Go for it."

The teen catches the keys and smirked. "Awesome." He was excited because it was rare that he got to drive since he wasn't old enough to get his permit yet. Bro had taught him how to drive when he was thirteen because there would be times with the other was too intoxicated to drive or just plain old tired. " 'S long as you don't drive us off to find our folks." The older Strider took a few more steps before realizing maybe that wasn't such a good idea to say. "Nah I was going to drive off the bridge to see if the truck can fly." He answered deadpanned. "Oh. Well. Not that either." He nodded a little, reaching the ground floor eventually. The younger Strider said nothing as he walked to the driver side of the orange pick up truck. "come on old man, I ain't getting any younger." He said getting into the truck. "Getting sassier by the minute, aren't you baby brother." He scoffed, nodding a little and heading to get in the truck too, pulling his door shut behind him. "At least I don't got any gray hairs." He said putting the key in the ignition. "Oh? And tell me Dave. Where have you found any in my hair?" He raised a brow and shook his head a little. "Cal told me about them." Dave said backing the truck up. "Wh...Oh." He deadpanned, staring ahead.

"I am just shitting you." Dave said taking off in the road and going towards a Texco

"Well you certainly have enough talent as a pro shit." He scoffed, reaching to nudge his brother a little. "I learned from the best." Dave answered parking the truck and getting out of it

"Thank you thank you. Hold the applause." He retorted and climbed out of the truck after Dave.

" And the award goes to..." Dave said cutting off when he ran into the door. He hissed in pain slightly and shot Bro a glare when he heard a snicker. Bro stopped smirking when his brother glared at him, instead perking a brow in questioning. "Careful kid there's a door there."

The other said nothing and just walked into the gas station and made a bee line for the drinks. He shrugged and followed Dave into the gas station, going right over and grabbing an arms full of cheetoes and other types of chips. The younger Strider grabbed an armful of apple juice and walked towards Bro with his haul. "No food? Just juice. Really?" He raised a brow, but nodded towards the register anyways. "I needed AJ." Dave said walking towards the register after grabbing a couple bags of cheetoes and cool ranch doritos. He goes back and grabs another armful of apple juice. It was never bad to stock up on that stuff because he never knew when would be the next time they would be going out. "Whatever you say lil man." He shrugged and walked over, setting his booty on the counter and heading back for orange soda and a few packages of poptarts as back up. He then goes and grabs some poptarts, some cereal and a few more bags of chips. Dave sets the stuff on the counter and waited for Bro to return throwing some candy into the finally just set the stuff down and reached for his cash, not bothered by the look on the cashier's face.

"Uhm... that will be $56.40." The confused cashier said. The woman glanced between the two that stood in front of her. She had to admit she had seen them a couple of times and was amazed that they weren't dead yet with all of the junk food that they ate. She never really said anything about it to them since it she really didn't know them outside of the work place. Once she was handed the money the woman began to bag up the food and drinks. Once they had received all of their bags Dave walked towards the truck.

"Thanks darlin'." Bro tilted his shades a little and winked at her before heading back out of the gas station and to the truck with his brother, as if nothing about their little trip had been odd in the slightest. Dave was currently sitting in the passenger side drinking a bottle of apple juice. He let out a sigh of contentment after each sip. He had chose to get into the truck while his brother flirted with the woman in the store. Bro went around and climbed into the driver's seat of the truck and just sighed, looking over at Dave and putting a hand out for the keys. "So. Later we should go get some ugly ass sweaters to bring to the Egberts' place."

Dave tosses the keys towards Bro and says, "Cool." The younger strider glanced out the window and towards the sky. He could see a flock of crows chilling on top of the gas station sign. Dave swore those feathery assholes were following him. "did you get her number?" He asked. At the inquiry, the elder Strider just smirked, reaching a hand in his pocket and flashing Dave a little piece of paper. "What do you think?" He took the keys and started up the truck, heading homeward "Awesome." He said sitting back in his seat finishing off his bottle of apple juice. "So what are we gonna do when we get home?" He asked. He was hoping that they weren't going to have a strife today since it seemed to be extremely hot that day.

"Dunno kid. I'm feelin it's one of those do absa-fuckin-lutely nothing kind of day." He shrugged and kept driving. "Cool, I guess." He said staring out the window still. He figured he would work on some of his shitty webcomic until the others logged onto pesterchum. "Are you sure it is cool with you staying home?"

Bro gave a little nod of his head, swinging sharply around a corner and down the street. "Positive Lil man."

"Man it is hot like the fires of hell right now. I mean we could cook bacon and eggs on the side walk right now." He said. The back of his shirt was sticking to him and he could feel the need to take a shower when he got home.

"I'd say we could do that, but we don't have that shit at home." Bro nodded and jerked around another corner before pulling into their spot and parking the car. " Not thanks I think I am gonna have to pass on that." Dave replied. The teen grabbed some bags before opening the car door and stepping out of the truck. He then grabbed a few more bags. 'I just hope the elevator got fixed while we were out.' He thought. He snorted and grabbed the rest of the bags, nodding and getting out of the truck. "We'll do it one day, kiddo." Sighing, he started for the stairs. "Sure we will the day I become a huge feathery asshole." He retorted. "Hm. Of course. I'll keep that in mind, lil bro." He nodded a little. Dave glanced around the lobby area of the apartment complex and noticed two people who he had never seen before yelling at the landlord. "It looks like some one is moving out , Bro." He said nodding his head towards the couple fighting with the landlord. He then noticed the out of order sign on the elevator. 'Great.' He thought. "I wonder why someone would ever want to move out of our amazing complex. It just blows my mind. Just go on to the stairs little dude." He nudged Dave along, sighing.

"I know right. Yeah Yeah I am going." Dave said walking towards the stair case.

"You definitely seem excited about this." He smirked, following him along.

"I am as excited as a five dollar hooker that just got a twenty dollar bill." He sighed. It took them about ten minutes to climb up to their apartment since it was on the top floor. Lucky for them there was only five other people on their floor. One was this strange lady that liked to give him candy and talk about her son that had went off to war. Then there was the creepy cat lady that lived next to them. Dave avoided her at all cost since she would try to get him to watch her cats. The other three was a Mexican family. Dave actually went to school with their two kids. They never really talked since the kids thought he was some type of demon or a freak that would eat them. Dave waited for Bro to unlock the apartment door. Bro wasted no time to get the door unlocked. He unlocked it and let the door slide open, before leading Dave into the apartment and waiting for him to actually get in before he shut the door behind him and headed to the living room to flop down and dig into his cheetoes. The other strider made his way to his room to drop off his load. He quickly grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. Bro pulled his cheetoes bag open and started to get his munch on, glad to finally have his cheetoes. After his shower Dave walked out into the living room drying his hair. He plopped down on the couch and stared at the tv with his red eyes. "Dude are you seriously watching My Little Ponies?"

"Yes. This show is the shit, little dude. You can't even disagree." He shook his head a little, shoving a handful of cheetoes in his mouth. "Rainbow dash is kinda cool but other then that I don't like the other ponies." He said stealing some cheetoes. "You are such a pony snob, kid." He scoffed, watching him take the cheetoes before looking back at the tv.

"Whatever, at least I am not a brony. I have heard people at school talking about getting off on ponies. I mean that is some fucked up shit." Dave mumbled. "Yeahh.." The older male gave a sharp little nod of his head. "Sure is."

"Some of the things the other kids talk about it strange as shit. I mean the shit they get off on is fucking weird. I swear half of them go to your site or something."

"Wait. You think so?" He raised a brow, looking over at Dave and waiting expectantly.

"Yeah, I mean there was this one kid who had a smuppet in their backpack. At first I thought they took my backpack since you like to shove those things in there but My backpack was on my back. This kid is kinda nerdy and in charge of the robot club or something like that."

"Interesting. Just out of curiosity. Could you say you are able to guesstimate how old this kid is?" He kept his brow raised, watching his brother.

"14 or 15 why?" He asked slightly confused with the question.

"Huh. Just wondering." He gave a slight shrug, looking back at the screen.

"Okay, if you are going to try and put an age thing up on your site, it ain't going to work." Dave said leaning back so his back was against the futon. " Get this though some of the teachers still talk to me in sign language. It actually surprise them that I can actually talk."

"Hah. An age thing. And block out potential customers or viewers? Tsk tsk, kid. I'd never." He smirked. "I believe that, kid. You're like some kind of mouse."

"Of course you wouldn't plus their dumb asses are paying for my iphone. I just don't want to talk to them is all, I mean I wouldn't go to school if I didn't have to."

"Yeah yeah. I know kiddo. I wouldn't make you if it wasn't necessary and all that shit."

"It is not like I am going to become some rocket scientist. I plan on becoming a DJ or a movie star." He said closing his eyes.

"Both are pretty good goals, kiddo." He nodded a little, leaning back against the couch and relaxing. "Yeah." He said just listening to the tv. Dave always felt more comfortable around Bro since he knew the other one would always be there for him. Bro was superman in his eyes, since his brother was a Hero in his eyes. Nothing would cause that to change for Dave. Bro looked over at his brother, and proceeded to lean over, extending a hand and ruffling the younger blonde's hair. "I'm proud of you kiddo. Even if you are a part time shit." With that one little gesture, his attention returned to the television screen. At that comment the other one stole the remote and put the tv on the painting channel. The younger one stuck his tongue out and jumped off the futon taking the remote with him.

"You. Little. Shit. This means war." He rolled up and hopped over the back of the futon, trying to block Dave's path in the meantime. Dave smirked and crawled under the futon since he was still small enough to fit underneath it and went towards the front door.

"Aw hell naw. You get your plush rump back here lil man. Or your ass is mine." He scoffed, heading after him.

"Up yours." He said running out the door and towards the stairs. He smiled inwardly to himself. He had cleverly hid the remote some where under the futon, well to be exact in a place Bro wouldn't be able to reach. Bro snorted and darted out the door behind him, flash stepping once or twice while on the chase, knowing that Dave probably didn't even have the remote, but hell if he was about to just give this up right now. The younger strider didn't bother looking behind him. Since he knew Bro would flash step in order to catch him. Dave had been using flash step as well but he wasn't as fast as the older strider yet. He let out a slight noice when he ran into something somewhat solid. He just smirked and wrapped both arms around the fleeing boy, holding him firmly. "Thought you could get away from me, huh champ? Well think again, kiddo."

Dave squirmed for a moment hoping to get free but just gave up after a while. "Congrats You caught me please report to the front desk for your prize." He spat out in a bored tone.

"Well shit if I didn't think that sounded kind of disappointed. Were you hoping I'd send you off in the ocean like Free Willie? What's the problem, kiddo?" He raised a brow, poking at Dave's sides.

Dave smirked before kicking Bro in the shins hoping that his plan would work in his favor were he would be set free. "Nah I am not into whales, I am more of a dolphin fan."

Bro hissed and let his brother go, narrowing his eyes a little at the smaller blonde. "Uh huhh."

Dave took the moment and flashed stepped towards the apartment door and quickly locked it once inside. Bro turned once his brother was free and darted back up the stairs to their door, jiggling the handle a little and sighing. "Nice." The younger male stood some what close to the door. he could just picture the annoyance on Bro's face at the moment. He laughed inwardly when he saw the door knob jiggle when the other tried to be let back into the apartment. "Sorry no one is home right now, please leave a message after Fuck I left the keys in the apartment like a tool." Dave shouted.

"Alright kid. Party's over. Time to let big bro back inside before he decides to catch a ride to your school and have a very /friendly/ talk with your teacher." He tried, dropping his hand from the knob. "Dude you are forgetting one thing, the keys are inside the apartment. Plus I don't think you would walk all the way to my school just because I locked you out." He shouted back.

"Oh I know. And I know a couple a people who'd be willing to give me a lift. And you don't think I would?" He smirked, listening closely to the other end of the conversation. The younger Strider stood there looking at the door for a few minutes weighing his options. He could unlock the door and things would be less humiliating or he could leave the apartment door locked and then be forced to go to the seventh layer of hell. He chose the lesser of two evils and walked towards the door to unlock quickly and hopefully abscond to his room before he was caught. Bro stood right in front of the door, waiting for that familiar little click of the lock before he would toss the door open and spring on his younger brother, hopefully bringing him to the ground as planned. The sound of the lock being unlocked could be heard through out the some what quiet apartment. Dave's heart was currently beating a mile a minute. He stepped away from the door and turned to make a mad dash for his room. Bro waited about a nanosecond before throwing the door open and flash stepping after the teen, making a dive for the boy's ankles.

Dave landed painfully on the ground and tried to get his legs free from the other's death grip on them. "Would you contorl your kid, the two of you scared mittens." The cat lady from next door said standing at the currently open door not all fazed at what she was seeing. "Although I don't think pinning your mute son down is gonna make him talk." She said before leaving the two. "Why does everyone think I am mute?" He asked placing his arms under his head. Bro snorted as she left and wormed his way up and reached to ruffle Dave's hair. "Dunno. But who the fuck cares. She's off her rocker."

"I know I don't talk much but that doesn't mean I am mute." He grumbled.

"Yeah kid I know. Don't mind em. They're bat shit crazy. And I know you ain't mute. No big deal." He shrugged, ruffling Dave's hair before rolling off of him.

"I know. I just think they are stupid is all." He replied sitting up cross legged. "The question is do you know were the remote is?" He asked. "Do I know where the..Oh. Nah. I give, lil dude. Kind of out of the tv mood right now anyways." He gave a shrug and just lay there on the hall floor. "Really so that means I won." He said simply. He laid back on his back and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah. Guess it does, doesn't it?" Bro nodded a little bit, not bothering to move much at all. "Awesome." He said slipping his eyes close under his shades. "So I think we should go get those sweaters soon."

"Yeah. We definitely should." He turned his head to look at Dave a little, before looking up at the ceiling. "Yup.."

The sound of a phone ringing could be heard through out the quiet apartment. "Bro, the phone."

"Yep. Definitely ringing." He nodded a little, but didn't move at first, other than to look over at his brother again.

"I am not getting it." He replied feeling Bro's eyes on him. Although he was curious to see who would be calling the house this early. Since normally he was at school and Bro was at work or asleep around this time. "Lazy shit." He muttered under his breath, but rolled up and onto his feet, flash stepping away from him and plucking up the phone, answering it with a brow raised. "Y'ello?"

"Hello is there a Dirk Strider there?" a woman's voice asked.

"Depends who's the one askin." He glanced back down the hall towards where Dave was, listening to hear the woman.

"I am calling from north middle school." The woman continued. She felt some what unnerved by the other voice on the phone.

"Huh. Y'know. I would've expected some formal news of Dave's suspension to come up faster than that. What's up?" He raised a brow, eying the kid at the end of the hall.

"Well it is about that, we did try to contact you yesterday but it would seem that we were unable to. It would seem that your child will be suspended for a week. Also there was an older couple here earlier asking about your child." The woman said. "A week. Well that's a couple a days offa two. Guess we'll have to deal with that. What do you mean older couple asking about him? Why'd anyone be askin about Dave?" He furrowed his brows together, straightening up a little more. "I don't know sir they said they were from CPS. They seemed kinda fishy so we sent them away. Also the teacher that had sent him to the office said that he needs to learn how to better interact with the other children and to speak up when he is being bullied instead of taking care of the issue himself. "

"Being bullied? CPS? Wait. Hold the fuck up, lady. What do you mean? Dave ain't the kid to let people pull shit on him without handin their asses back to em. And you're telling me he's being bullied. And what's this shit about CPS? This kid is fuckin fine. Better than ever. Not a fresh scratch on his precious little noggin. Why would they show up at the school?" Gears started turning, and he headed to the door to make sure Dave was inside.

Dave was still laying on the ground curled up sleeping. "As I said sir, we had sent the couple away since something didn't add up to their story. As for the fact that your child is being bullied, it tends to happen a lot since he choses not to speak while at school. Is there anything going at home that would cause him not to speak at school? The only time he does chose to speak it normal is when he is sent to the office. "

"No there's nothin goin on at home. He's fine. Kind of a pain in the ass, really. But nothin's wrong. I'm not doin anything to him if that's what you're implying. What do you know about the old folks then? Give me everything you know, lady. It's important stuff." He sighed a little when he saw Dave. "If nothing is going on I suggest you sit down and talk with him. I am sure that talking will sort out things. Well the woman seemed some what off the most. She seemed more histerical then the male. That is the main reason why we sent them away. The male on the other hand was a little more calm and demanding. We gave no information and told them to leave before we call the cops."

"Did you get any visuals. Because at this point shit could be pretty fuckin bad. God if this is what I think it is, they only need a phone book and the fuckin landlord who'll gladly tell anyone which fuckin apartment is ours." He rambled on, bending down to carefully scoop Dave into his arms.

Dave gripped Bro's shirt and mumbled something. "Well the woman was some what short with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The male was fairly tall wearing a suit and had green eyes. " The woman answered. "Fuck. Okay. Thanks for the heads up. I'll talk to him about that other shit I guess. Have a good one, lady." With that, and a bit of paranoia, Bro hung up the phone and set it down, just standing there with Dave in his arms and a string of colorful curse words at his lips. "Fuckin fantastic.."

Dave woke up jarred out of his sleep due to Bro's cursing. "Wh..at is up?" He asked in between a yawn. He took note that Bro was currently holding him like he used to when he was a kid. Bro looked down at Dave, and made a quick effort to change his expression. "Dave. No matter what fuckin happens, I want you to know that I won't give you up without a fight." He frowned slightly and glanced at the door briefly.

"Uhm...Okay, But what is going on Bro?" He asked confused. "Did some crazed fan find the aparment again or something?"

"..Dave I'm just going to be outright fucking honest with you, okay?" He drew in a long breath and paused before speaking again. "It was some broad from your school on the phone. Told me you're bein bullied and that an old couple was there looking for you today. The lady was apparently hysterical. I'm not going to lie to you, little man..But there's a pretty fuckin high chance it was our folks and that they're gonna turn up here if they can find our address.."

"I am being bullied but I am handling it on my own. How the hell did they find out what school I went too I mean that seems kinda creepy that they were able to find out that." He said.

"That bullying shit we'll have to talk about later, but the real problem is that they're here in Houston, looking for you. Not for us. For you. No doubt they probably want to take you back and have me arrested for kidnapping or some similar bull fuckery. And just as we have our resources kid, they have theirs.." He sighed a little, holding Dave closer. Dave could find nothing to say and just clung to his brother. There was no way he would want to live with some people he didn't know nor did he want Bro to go to jail. "Why would they bother to keep looking now? I don't want to lose you." He said. He shook his head, rubbing Dave's back carefully, sighing a little and tightening his hold a little. "I don't know why now of all times but there's no way I'm about to just give you to em."

Dave felt less at ease and a bit more freaked out now that he clung to his brother more. He knew Bro wouldn't ever let some one take him or harm him at all. Even if he drove the other up the wall sometimes. Dave was never harmed at all. "They had their chance with you and they blew it. They can't have you back.." Bro frowned a little, lifting a hand to carefully pet his younger brother's hair softly. "I've got you kiddo.."

"Don't leave me." Dave said. Before he had woken up he was having a dream were his brother had been fighting with a huge black dog and was about to be killed. "They must have been real assholes then." He said.

A loud knock was heard through out the somewhat quiet apartment causing both Striders to freeze.

Note: Hmmmmmm... I think I should head off to bed before my dog starts trying to become one with my laptop dun dun I wonder who is at the door? Well anyways that is all for Chapter three. Woot two more chapters to post for today and then I shall be working on the next five. Updates will be made Saturdays and Sundays. If they are not up by then it will be Monday and Tuesdays unless I am busy with life or at a Convention.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Soooo I have realized that these chapters seem to be getting longer as I go. Eh it happens. Currently listening to the Saw theme for some strange reason. Okay my headcannon Dave is partially mute due to being picked on and not really feeling comfortable to talk unless he knows that person well enough. He does know sign lanuage due to that fact and He is also bullied at school. Because that is something I can see actually happening to him in school due to his eye color and light colored hair. Also My headcannon Bro is that he is protective of Dave like a mama lion or bear but he can also be a jerk as well since they are siblings. Also I would like to say Thank you to all of the people who have read this story thus far and I hope you enjoy what will happen in the next few chapters. I still have no idea how long this is going to be but I hope you all stick with me until the end.

Chapter Four

"Don't leave me." Dave said. Before he had woken up he was having a dream were his brother had been fighting with a huge black dog and was about to be killed. "They must have been real assholes then." He said.

A loud knock was heard through out the somewhat quiet apartment causing both Striders to freeze.

"Yeah. They were. And I won't ever leave you, Dave. I'll stick with you as long as I can kiddo.." Hearing the door, Bro looked up and furrowed his brows together, holding Dave a little tighter for a minute before slowly letting go. "Stay right here. I'll be back, okay?" He ruffled Dave's hair and went to answer the door. The younger male looks at bro afraid that it was his parents. There was another loud knock on the door making it sound like a song of doom for both males. Bro glanced back at Dave and pulled the door open without hesitation, even though he had a bad feeling about answering it. Outside the door was the cat lady from the apartment five doors down. " Have you seen mittens?" She asked. Bro looked at the crazy old woman with a raised eyebrow. To say the very least he was more at ease then he would let on. "Not since the last time I stepped on the poor bastard's tail, no."

"Your a bad man. Mittens has been missing ever since then." She said glancing up at the taller male.

"Can't say I'm sorry. Little shit shouldn't have gotten in my path. And don't think I had anything to do with it. Might have run away, yknow." He shrugged.

"Mittens would never run away he forgot his favorite sweater." she said softly. She turns to leave before stopping and looking back at the male. "Oh that is right I saw a couple down in the lobby I think they are moving in to the second floor." she said. "Lady. You completely jumped subjects. Yeah. Maybe there is a new couple movin in. Woo." He twirled a finger sarcastically. "Well I am going to search for mittens, I need him to try on his new dress." She said simply before walking away. "You crazy bitch.." He watched her leave, sighing and shaking his head before shutting the door and heading back to Dave. "Was it the crazy cat lady?" He asked.

"Yeah it was. Kind of a relief..Thought it'd be them." He sighed, standing in front of his brother.

"I wonder when that lady is going to realize that she stuffed her cat?" He mumbled.

"Who knows." He shook his head a little, sighing and pulling Dave back in for another embrace. "So apparently a couple is moving in on the second floor."

"Really who would want to live in this shit hole?" He asked cling to Bro like a kola bear. "I can't even answer that question little dude." He smirked, holding his little brother close. "How are they going to know we are the ones they are looking for? Cuz I sure as hell don't look like a baby no more." He wondered outloud. Bro pressed his lips into a thin line at the mention, holding Dave even tighter in his grasp. "I don't know.."

"So what else did my school say?" He asked. He wasn't uncofortable in Bro's grasp. He had always felt safe like no matter what no harm would come to him as long as he was held by Bro. "That you're suspended for a week and that they think I need to have a talk with you about what's up with this bullying shit." He looked down at Dave with a brow raised. "Do you mean to tell me that they don't want to see my handsome face for a week what a shame. What about it? I handle it just fine." Dave replied. "Their loss kiddo. Now I got you for a whole week. And that isn't the point Dave. You didn't tell me you were being bullied. Or why." He asked skeptically. "I didn't feel the need to tell you and I get picked on because I am the coolest person in the school." He answered simply. "I find that hard to believe kiddo. What's the real reason, huh?" He lifted a hand and pushed the younger blonde's shades up, raising a brow.

"That is the reason."

"You're absolutely sure."

"I am as sure. What other reason would there be?"

"I dunno kiddo. But I'll take your word for it." He sighed and ruffled Dave's hair. "So what are we going to do for a whole week?" The younger male asked after awhile. "Try to avoid somehow running into our folks. Go grab some tacky ass sweaters. Who knows what else." The older Strider replied giving a shrug. "Maybe we can mix up so sick beats and watch all of the disney movies we own. I am feeling Lion King and Sleeping Betauy." Dave added. "Totally doable, little man." Bro nodded. "Awesome" Dave replied squriming a bit to get comfortable. Bro smirked at the squirming and quickly readjusted their position, tossing Dave over his shoulder. "Light as a sack of potatoes."

Dave said nothing as he was tossed over the other's shoulder. "Can we order Pizza?" He asked.

"As long as you call this time." He nodded a little and headed to grab the phone for Dave.

Dave took the phone and dailed the number for the pizza place. The phone rang for a bit until someone picked up the other line. " Thank you for calling Pizza hut would you like to try our meat lover's pizza?" a voice said on the other line. "No, can I get a large chesse pizza with no sauce and extra chesse. Can I also get another Large Pizza with extra chesse no sauce and extra bacon. Also on both can I have basil and garlic crust." Dave said. He waited until the other repeated his order and then answered that they would be paying with cash. After he had given the address and confirmed the payment type once more he hung up the phone. "The total is $20.34." He told Bro.

Bro gave a little nod and set his wallet on the little table nearby the door, spinning around really briefly with Dave before he headed back down the hall to the living room and dumped him down onto the futon. "Phew."

"They will be here in thirty mins." He said moving towards the end of the futon pulling a pillow towards him. "Bro, is it wrong to be different?"

Bro sank down onto the futon next to his brother and looked over at him, raising a brow. "What do you mean by different, lil man?"

"I mean like eye color and shit." He replied simply.

"Aw hell little dude. It's more than okay to be different Dave. And fuck anyone that tells you otherwise." He sighed a little, reaching to mess with his hair.

"Well it isn't okay with the dick heads that try to take out their unsecurities out on me. Also it is not like I hit them. I tend to use words and it breaks them down." Dave said.

"You're talking about the punks that've been bullying you." He realized, and turned towards Dave, giving him his full undivided attention. "That's not cool little bro. They need to step off, cause you're a great kid. My kid. And there's nothin wrong with you for bein different."

"They tried calling me a mute freak until they heard me mumbling my raps. Then they got irated that I wouldn't talk to them. Then one day the ganged up on me and knocked my shades off luckly they didn't break them but they saw my eyes. Then they started calling me demon and other shit. I mostly ignored them until the did something that caused me harm."

Bro's jaw set and he scooted a bit closer to his younger brother, facing him directly. "What do you mean caused you harm. What did they do to you, Dave? Did they hurt you? Touch you? What?"

"They tried to beat the shit out of me but they were only able to land a few hits." He answered.

"Did you tell an adult? No scratch that. I know you must not have. Why didn't you tell me, kid?"

"Because I didn't want you to flip out or something."

"Didn't want me to- Dave you should have told me. I'm supposed to protect you kid." He replied some what loudly. Bro to say the least was looking at his younger brother in surprise. Then the feeling of failing started to set in since he wasn't there to protect the one person who ment the world to him.

"Plus I can handle them myself."

"Doesn't matter Dave. You need to tell me about these things."

"It's not like you can stop them. They are going to do it not matter what." He said simply. "It is nothing that I can't handle, I mean I have heard all of this stuff before it is just they never physically attacked me." Dave added on glance at Bro.

"I could try. Dave you are my life, Lil bro. I can't stand shit just happening to you."

The younger one said nothing and just focused on the blank tv screen. "I am sorry."

After Bro said nothing Dave got up and let out a sigh. " I am gonna go for a walk." He said walking towards the door.

"Dave.." He frowned a little bit. "Be careful kiddo. And if you see an old couple that looks even remotely like either of us, don't talk to them.."

"I'll be fine but I will avoid talking to strangers that look somewhat like us." He replied walking out of the apartment. He walked down the hallway and let out a sigh. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Bro watched him leave and sighed, leaning back against the futon. "Shit.."

Notes: Thanks for reading this chapter. I have a dog who wants to help me type and likes to hit my wireless button on my laptop.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Woot I am now on Chapter Five and this is going to be the most exciting chapter yet. Actually Its when The major players come in. Yep Finally Bro's and Dave's Parenets make an apperance. Thanks again for everyone who are reading this. Also I am doing all of the editing on this story so please don't attack me too much on some things I miss since I am human.

Okay I actually made a mistake on Dave's Age he is currently 13 getting ready to turn 14. John is 14 due to his birthday being April thus making him older than Dave. Also Italics means text messaging.

Chapter Five

Dave made his way to the apartment lobby figuring he could grab something to drink from the vending machine located near the laundry room. He stopped for a moment in order to pull his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time. Bro shifted a little on the futon. It was starting to get dark out. He couldn't say he wasn't worried about his brother, especially since their parents were obviously in town. He finished making his way down the stairs not really paying attention to his surrondings and ended up bumping into someone. "Sorry." He muttered not bothering to look up from his phone that he was currently watching cat videos on. The teen let his feet guide him on the fimliar path to the laundry room.

The short blonde woman stopped to look at Dave with wide, startled eyes. She reached out and touched his shoulder lightly. "Excuse me?"

"Dude hands off." He said moving away from the hand. He glanced at the woman and asked, "Can I help you?"

She gave a little frown briefly, opening her mouth to say something before shutting it and studying him silently, eyes growing wider before she looked back down the stairs and called a man's name, turning back to look at Dave. "How old are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"the last I checked I ain't got to tell some strange woman my age. Now if you don't mind I need to get my drink on and head back up to do my homework and shit lady." He said looking at the woman through his sunglasses. To Dave she looked kinda like a female version of Bro. The woman steps down in front of him, holding her hands up in something akin to defense. "Just one minute, please? We just wanted to ask you a few things." She again glanced down and waves up her husband, offering her hand to Dave with a sort of bitter smile. "I'm Jill."

Dave glanced at the woman through his sunglasses and crossed his arms. He was pretty sure if worse came to worse he could always flash step away from the woman and her husband. Once the other male got closer he blinked thinking it was Bro but older. "Sorry I got to go." He said trying to move way from the two. She stepped to the side again, determined to keep Dave from getting away from them. "Please, son. We just want to ask about some things. Are you coming from apartment 13A? With that..Man.." She frowned even referring to Bro. "Nope, I live on the 4th floor lady." Dave lied. He hoped Bro would come down and make sure he was alright. "I don't think there is any one living in that shitty apartment."

"You're sure? The landlord told us that /he/ lived there. And you just look so much like him." Her voice quivered a little, and she glanced down, then back at her husband, swallowing. "We're just trying to find our boy.."

"That is cool and all but I gotta go and do my homework and My parents will get worried since I have been away for a while." He said. Dave knew he really needed to get away from them before something bad happened. He could tell the woman was about to cry.

Her shoulders dropped a little when he spoke, but she gave a little nod of her head and stepped out of his way, moving back to the man and taking his hand. Bro, completely unaware, had gotten up from the futon and was just leaving the apartment to go check on Dave.

Dave let out a sigh of relief glad that the woman bought his lie. He flashed stepped towards the stairs only to run into Bro on the fourth floor. The younger strider clung to the older one some what scared. " I think they may have followed me up the stairs." he mummbled.

Bro stopped immediately when he ran into Dave, and wrapped his arms around the younger blonde tightly, holding him close. "They who kiddo?" He didn't get it at first, but the couple wasn't too far behind, definitely heading up to their apartment just to make sure. "Our parents." He said simply shaking a little. He was cling to the older Strider like he used to when he was a baby. He was now afraid to let go because he didn't want to lose the other Strider. "Oh." Was all that the elder Strider could muster. A single syllable. Really, if he was honest, he was scared too. Dave was his everything. He couldn't let the old couple take him back. The footsteps were approaching. He just held tighter. "Dave, kiddo. I love you."

"I love you too, Bro. Please don't let them take me." He said. To him Bro was his everything. Bro was the one that was always there for him no matter what. Dave looked up to the other Strider and wanted to be just like Bro one day. "Can we go back to the apartment?" He asked wanting to be back in the safety of the apartment. "I won't, kid. I won't let em take you. Yeah. we can go to the apartment." He nodded and slowly started to let go of Dave, looking back down the stairs and seeing the couple. "Can't they take a hint.."

Dave refused to let go. He was afraid that if he did Bro would dissapper. He saw the two at the end of the hall. Bro sighed a little, prompting to just wrap his arms around his brother again as the two adults drew closer and closer to them. "I am sorry." He mummbled. Dave felt it was his fault since if he had never asked about their parents then this would never had happened.

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who took you Dave. It's my fault.." He spoke softly, tensing a little when the couple stopped less than a foot from them. "Not your fault." He said softly. He looked towards the two that now stood in front of both him and Bro and held onto Bro in a death grip.

Bro ignored the woman, not interested in her shock and tears, but looked straight to the man, not letting go of Dave for a second. "You can't take him." The woman's eyes locked on Dave, wide and full of tears.

"Can we please go home?" Dave whispered. "Dirk, the cops will not get involved if you just hand your brother over." The older male said glaring at the other male.

"In a minute Dave.." He spoke softly to the younger blonde, before giving the other man a cold stare. "I'm not letting you take him. He doesn't want to go with you, back to your shitty parenting and lifestyle." The woman held tighter to her husband's hand. "What do you know about parenting, Dirk. I mean Dave doesn't know what he wants since he is nothing but a child." Stan said glaring at his older son. "I know damn well enough to know that he isn't a toddler, /Stan/. He won't even look at you. What makes you think he wants to go anywhere with you?" Dirk shook his head a little.

"I wonder who's is to blame for that?" Stan asked glaring at his older son. He then glanced down at his wife hoping that she may say something in order to talk their older son into giving up their youngest.

Bro rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I wonder." Jill sniffed and looked up at Stan, then at the boys. "Please Dirk..We didn't even have the chance to raise him. To get to know him. You just left with him and..Dave..He's so big now. Oh god.."

"We have changed Dirk, After we found out that Dave may not be able to speak I started to go to anger mangement classes. You left before we could even make it up to you and make things better with Dave." Stand said hoping this would work and that they may be able to get their youngest son back. Dave burried his face into Bro's shirt. He could feel tears forming but didn't want them to fall. " I don't want to go with you, I don't even know you." He said turing his face slightly.

"Yeah, well you missed your chance. And took you long enough to decide you really did want him, didn't it? Twelve years. Twelve, Stan. We've gone through so much shit since we left. Got through it together. And now you finally decide you need him?" His tone gets a little hard, and he gingerly rubs his brother's back. Jill just starts sobbing, covering her face at Dave's words. Hysterical. She was always hysterical.

"We couldn't find him. What with the name kind of name is Strider anyways?" Stan asked glancing at the two. He noticed how the younger one clung to the other like a baby kola. He rubbed his wife's hand as she grew more hysterical. Dave looked up at Bro and clung to the other with his legs and signed that he was scared. He was also trembling a bit because something about the two of them scared him. Like if he went with them he would end up seriously hurt.

Bro looked down at Dave, lifting a hand to pet his hair a little, giving him a little smile. "I know kiddo." For a moment he ignored the other two adults and signed back at Dave, letting him know that he was scared too. "It was better than before. And it fits a lot better now. Look. I'm not going to hand him over. Not now. Not ever. So you might as well leave. You're upsetting the kid with your hardassness and inability to keep yourselves together." He shot a look at the woman, who pressed her face against her husband's arm.

Dave signed back to Bro that he didn't want to leave and not to let their parents take him. The younger Strider couldn't find the couldn't find the will to say that out loud so went for signing. "We are not just going to leave." Stan said glaring at Dirk. He watched as the two signed at each other. The man failed to notice that he was causing damage to his younger son due to the fact that he was trying so hard to get the other one back.

Bro scoffed at their father's response, shooting a glare in his direction. "Well have fun standing outside because we sure as hell aren't inviting you in." He signed back at Dave, letting him know that they'd leave without him and that he wasn't going to give the boy up. Ever. Not even to his biological parents. To try and lighten the mood, he added that maybe he'd give Dave up to some pretty girl when he gets older, though.

Dave scoffed at that and signed back that if he could ever meet a pretty girl. "Will you at least let your mother spend some time with him?" Stan asked trying to reason with his older son. Bro looked from Dave, back to Stan, and then back down to Dave, proceeding to sign back at him asking if he was okay with that before he gave Stan any response. Dave glanced at the crying woman before signing he was okay as long as Bro stayed with him.

He nodded a little back at Dave. "He said alright. But wants me to stay." Bro wouldn't look at their mother. Stan nodded and looked towards his wife before saying," I will be down in the lobby."

Jill gave a stiff little nod and forced a smile, wiping her tears away and looking at the boys. Dave glanced at the woman waiting for her to speak. After she calmed herself down, she looked at Dave and gave a sad little smile. "So you're almost fourteen..?"

He nodded his head. He was still was scared that he would lose Bro that he couldn't find the will to speak. He quickly signed to Bro that their mother was stating the obvious.

Bro just nodded, and Jill seemed a little startled. "He's partially mute? What is he saying?"

He glanced at the woman and signed that if they had wanted him so much they should have learned sign lanuage, also that she needed to get a fucking clue on how to dress and chill the fuck out. "Dave." Bro warned softly, reaching to ruffle his hair. Jill just frowned, brows furrowing together. "I don't..Dave, I don't know what that means.."

He glanced at the woman before signing that Yes, he was almost thirteen. Did she have any other questions. She got a little frustrated at that, not knowing a thing about sign language. "I can't understand you. Can't you just speak?" Bro's jaw tightened. Dave burried his face in Bro's shirt. He glanced at the older Striders face before turning back and quietly asking "Is there any more questions." He was feeling really uncomfortable around the woman. It seemed to him that they just wanted him back just to hurt Bro. Bro was glaring at her now. He had enough of their parents. They both just proved to upset Dave, and he didn't like that. She sighed a little and thought for a moment. "How are you doing in school?"

"Fucking Fantasic." He whispered. Dave could that Bro was getting upset with the fact their parents were upsetting him and forcing him to talk. Bro held Dave a tad tighter, and he could tell that Jill noticed and wished that she could hold him too. "Oh. Well. You didn't go today?"

"Nope, I was sick." He lied. "That isn't good. Has Dirk taken care of that then?" She glanced between them, Bro ignoring her. "Of course, Bro takes care of me." He replied.

"Has he always kept you safe and out of harm's way? Ever been reckless or dangerous? Hurt you?" Her tone was inquisitive, and worried. Dave glanced at Bro confused by the question and signed to Bro what she meant. Bro's jaw set and he quickly signed back telling him that she wanted to know if he was violent or abusive or too loose and put Dave at risk.

"Bro has never hurt me." He replied.

"Alright..What about neglect, Dave? Has he ever left you alone for too long?" She was bringing up all of the hard questions. The ones that would plant doubt in the young boy's mind, make him rethink his brother's guardianship.

"No, Bro is normally home when I get home from School. He works late but it is only so He can be home when I get out of School." He answered. He signed to his Bro that she sound like the CPS people who used to vist the school. Bro gave a nod and signed back that she was trying to find a good reason to take him. "Has he ever talked about us, Dave..?"

"He hasn't need to talk about you guys. " He answered. Dave signed back to Bro that he wasn't going to fall for her tricks. That there was no way that he would go with them. "So what made you come looking for me? I mean I was doing fine without you guys in my life." He said.

Dave glanced at the woman waiting on her answer.

Bro gave him a little squeeze and the woman frowned at that, rubbing her arm. "Dave, honey..Your father and I have been looking for you the whole time. I want you back home with me. You're MY baby, and he stole you from me before I could even figure out what made you you! He kidnapped you and ran away! Do you have any idea how awful it was for me to have that boy leave and take MY child away with him. "

"Bro, must have had a good reason to take me from you. I highly doubt you would have been able to handle half the shit Bro did when I was growing up." He said. Dave glanced at Bro seeing the way the other had his jaw set. He glanced back at his mother and signed something towards her hoping that Bro would catch that he was asking him if they could leave now.

"I mean you talk about Bro like he isn't even here. I am glad that Bro took care of me." He said.

The younger Strider was getting even more nervous with the way his mother looked. Dave was starting to get extremely stressed out. He remembered the doctor that he used to see when he was in elementray school told Bro, not to force him to speak due to the fact that it would cause him more stress. He didn't want to be here any longer. He signed to Bro asking if their parnets ever hurt him when he was small.

Bro didn't sign back at first, hesitating to answer that question. But he did after a second, simply signing that it wasn't her, and that them having Dave was the reason Stan started to calm down. He slowly loosened his hold on Dave, signing for him to go ahead and head back upstairs. He looked at Jill, who frowned. "Interview's over. Get gone."

Dave's eyes were wide behind the his shades and he glanced at his upset mother and walked towards the stairs. He stood at the bottom step before climbing them. He stopped for a moment when he heard Jill say something. Stan came walking back up the stairs in order to check on his wife. He was sure that she may have been able to talk some sense into their younger son. He had long since given up on Dirk. To tell the truth he could never stand his older Son due to the fact that the other was so head strong and stuborn. Not only that both of his son's eye colors scared him. He never understood how the two could have orange or red eyes. When Dirk was first born he had thought his wife had cheated on him. Until the DNA test came in stating that Dirk was his son. "Honey, I am came to see how things are going." He said once he arrived. He glanced at Dirk and then Dave. He noticed that the younger one was making his way upstairs.

Jill just turned and wrapped her arms around Stan, starting to sob again. Dirk didn't seem to give her any simpathy and started to head up the stairs after his younger brother. Their mother choked back a sob and screamed something at him, upset. It was something along the lines of how he had always been defiant and that she never understood him. She had enough of him and that they /would/ get Dave back no matter what. He just shook his head and urged Dave on up the stairs.

Stan wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife and glared at his oldest son. Dave quickly climbed up the stairs. He didn't want to be around his parents anymore. The youngest Strider could tell that even if his father said he had changed that didn't mean he would hurt him.

Dave let out a sigh of relief when he walked into the apartment. He walked over to the futon and collasped on it. Dave jumped when he saw Lil Cal sitting on the coffee table but then gave the creepy puppet a nervous fist bump. He glanced towards the door when He hear Bro walking in.

Bro let our a huge sigh himself when he finally got back onside the apartment and shut the door. Unlike usual, he actually locked the door behind him to make sure they couldn't get in. He shuffled down the hall into the livingroom and sank down on the futon beside Dave, frowning and slipping his shades off.

"So, did the pizza ever come?" He asked quietly. The teen scooted closer to the older male and wrapped his arms around the other.

"Oh. Shit no, I think maybe we were out too long or somethin." He gave a little shrug, wrapping his arms back around Dave.

"I don't like them." He said simply. He was a little bummed out that they missed the pizza but they could always do something else.

"I know kiddo. Neither do I." He shook his head a little, pecking his brother's forehead softly. "I won't make you talk to 'em again."

"I mean they both scare me. Also they are lame." He said rubbing his forehead. "Plus I don't think they would have the paticence to put up with me or learn sign lanauage because if they ever take me I don't think I would speak at all." He said. Bro nodded in understanding, holding Dave a little closer. "They wouldn't. Probably force you into speech therapy but wouldn't learn for you. They're useless."

"I can tell, I mean mom looked like she had more screws lose then egbert on his con air high." He said trying to lighten the mood. Bro's lips twitched a little bit, and he nodded a little bit. "Course she does. Probably stopped taking her anti-depressant meds."

"She is fucking cocoko for coco puffs. So what are we going to do about food? Bro, why did you bother learning sign lauange?" He asked.

"You never stop thinkin do you? We can call and complain about the pizza. And I learned for you." He shrugged a little. "Cause I couldn't deal with not bein able to interact with you kiddo."

"Heck yeah, I really wanted that pizza and nope I never stop thinking I mean that would mean I wasn't on guard." He replied. He smiled and then stopped hugging the older male. "Well we're gonna have to fuck that delivery jerk's shit up, now. Aren't we?" He smirks.

"Hell yeah we are." He agreed.

"I'll get the phone." He gets up, going and bringing the phone back. Dave watched as the other dailed the number to the Pizza Hut. The other had a slight smirk on his face as he heard the dail tone. Bro looked at Dave and smirked back, clearing his throat when the teen picked up on the other end. "Yeah, hi. My kid called about..How long was it Dave?"

"Thirty-five minutes and fifty five seconds ago." Dave replied.

"A while ago." Bro responded, a little skeptical. "Ordered our pizza. Gave me the total. Problem is it never got here. So I'm sure you can see our problem here. Yeah we're upset. Yeah. A refund sounds great. And we still want our pizza. Asap."

Dave placed his head on the back of the futon listening to the conversation. His stomach letting out a loud sound signaling that he was hungry. He really hoped that their parents left. He was really looking forward to spending his fall break with John and Bro. The older Stirder finished off the conversation, after giving the poor kid an earful and making sure the teen knew how disappointed he was in them, and that if they didn't hurry, his precious kid would starve to death. He hung up and looked at Dave. "Done. Give em twenty minutes he said."

"I guess they aint getting a tip." He said. Dave let out a sigh and turned around and went to grab the remote before remembering that he had stashed it under the futon.

"Damn right they aren't." He nodded a little in agreement, relaxing against the futon with him. Dave slid off the futon and crawled under it in order to grab the remote. He crawled out after finding the remote and a few other things like a bottle of apple juice. Bro looks down at him and scoffs. "Oh you little shit." He shakes his head. "So that's where you put it."

"Nope I was after this." He said holding up the bottle of apple juice with a smirk on his face as he also held up the remote. "You clever little son of a bitch." He reached down, quickly ruffling his little brother's hair. "I learned from the best plus I didn't think you would actually look under the futon." Dave replied. "Probably wouldn't have." Bro nods a little in acknowledgement, agreeing with the statement. "Cuz you can't fit underneath here like I can." Dave said opening the bottle of apple juice and taking a sip. He tossed the remote to the older strider not really knowing what to put the tv on. "Aw damn. I won't fit down there like my tiny baby brother. My dreams are crushed." He sighed, reaching over to ruffle Dave's hair before flipping through the channels. "I bet they are." Dave mumbled

"I'm hurt, Dave. Sniff sniff. Tear tear." He wipes away an imaginary tear.

"Haha, like I would fall for that, Bro." he replied finishing off his apple juice.

"Dave you're so cruel. oh my heart." He sniffs.

"I love you too Bro." He said placing the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Course you do." He nods a little bit, smirking.

"even if you are an ass sometimes." Dave added.

"Well I love you more than anyone kiddo. No matter what those assholes told you."

"I know. " He said simply. Dave jumped up when he heard a knock on the door. "fuck yes, Pizza is here."

"Sweet. Go get the door kiddo." He straightened up, looking towards the door. The younger strider walked to the door and unlocked it to a nervous look Pizza guy. "Sup." Dave said holding his hands out for the Pizza. " I am sorry about the delay. Please enjoy your pizza." The Pizza boy said. Bro nodded a little to himself, watching the two from the futon.

"My manger also wants to extend our deepest apologies and the pizza is on the house." The teen said. "Cool." Was all Dave said as he closed the door and walked towards the futon placing the pizza on the table. Bro smirked and reached over, patting his brother on the back. "Well done kiddo."

"What for scoring us free Pizza?" He asked opening the first box and handing it to Bro. Dave opened the box of chesse pizza and began to eat a slice. Bro gave a little nod of his head, taking a piece of pizza and pulling it away with a long string of cheese, taking a big bite. "Mhm."

Dave snickered at the fact that he gave Bro the gross pizza that had some type of fish on it. Bro didn't care. Pizza was pizza, and free pizza was even better pizza. He just munched away, nodding to himself. After a few mintues of eatting Dave closed his box of pizza eatting all but four slices and stood up carrying his box of pizza with him to the kitchen. After placing the box on the counter there was a knocking sound at the door again. "Bro the door" He called out getting a glass of water. Bro grumbled under his breath and set the pizza box down, getting up from the futon and shuffling his way to the door, pulling it open and raising a brow. "Yo."

"Hi I am with the local girl scouts and I was wondering if you would like to buy some girl socut cookies?" A young girl asked.

"Ha. Nope. You ain't getting me to buy into any of that shit, kid. Try again next year." He shook his head and moved to shut the door again.

"the chick army again?" Dave asked standing near the door entrance.

"Yup. Those little shits just don't get the definition of no." He sighed, closing the door and looking at Dave.

"I think it is because you used to buy from them." He stated simply.

"Maybe. But I'm over it. We've decided that girl scout cookies and I should see other people." He sighed. "But then girl scout cookies became that obsessive girlfriend, who stops by to impose on your privacy every so often because seeing other people really just isn't enough for girl scout cookies."

"More like you got fat and then chose to keep away from the cookies." Dave said. He remembered the time when they had nothing to eat but those cookies. Just thinking about it made him want to hurl. "That or Lil Cal got jealous that you were cheating on him with the cookies."

"That too. And that. Poor babe. Cal wouldn't speak to me for almost a whole week. It was tragic Dave. Never again, Girl Scout Cookies." He shakes his fist in the air. "Never again."

"I get it Girl Scout cookies are like the obessive cookie girl friend from hell." He said shaking his head.

"Yep. And that's why we don't buy anymore." He nodded slowly. Dave just shook his head and walked towards his room while texting John on his phone. Bro watched Dave go before returning to his pizza in the living room. Dave layed down on his bed chosing to play angry birds while he waited for a text back from John. John didn't take much longer than about five minutes before replying back to whatever Dave had said, while Bro just devoured the rest of his pizza and decided to take a nap on the futon. _'Dude Bro needs to go to Pizza rehab, also you don't have girl scout cookies do you?' _Dave texted back before going back to angry birds.

_'What do you mean Pizza rehab? And of course we do. Dad buys at least two boxes from them just to be nice. Why?' John responded back to him._

_'Bro and girl scout cookies broke up, he just devored a whole large pizza. hey quick question do you know sign lauange? Gha this fucking pig.' Dave responded_

_'Um. Okay then. No, I don't know sign language. Why? What pig?'_

_'Man here I thought I would ask you how to sign something. The Pig from angry birds.'_

_'Nope, sorry. Why would I know sign language? And I'm kind of curious what you were going to ask?'_

_'Nothing really , just on how to sign con air sucks.'_

_'Wow Dave! Just wow!'_

_'Hell yeah'_

_'dude aren't you in like class or something?'_

_'Maybe. Maybe not.'_

_' oh no egbert is skiping class, gasp, what would daddy think.'_

_'I don't know! And I'm not going to figure that out, because dad isn't going to find out, okay?'_

_'i aint telling. i get a whole week to spend with bro.'_

_'you're on break or something?'_

_'yep a week long break away from the devil and homework'_

_'wow lucky! waitttt. why would you have break?'_

_' i know right i am like the coolest person right now...i got this killer cold from a teacher'_

_'because that is totally believable. what did you do dave?'_

_'first ask yourself what wouldnt i do'_

_'wow okay. that's about hm...nothing?'_

_'excatly apperently the teacher couldn't handle my ryhmes.'_

_'what'd you do?'_

_'dude i just told you'_

_'that doesn't explain it.'_

_'i called the teacher a fat whore because I refused to talk in class.'_

_'nice.'_

_'yep'_

_'so you have a whole week off?'_

_'yep it was two days but they gave me a week'_

_'i don't get it.'_

_'me either but i am gonna take it'_

_'okay then. so what are you doing all week?'_

_'go shopping from some ironic sweaters hang out with bro and mix music'_

_'oh. cool i guess. sweaters will come in handy up here!'_

_'they better'_

_'they will!_

_'so if i tell you something promise not to think less of me i mean you are like my best bro and i figured you should know'_

_'okay! i dunno what this could be, but go ahead and lay it on me.'_

_'i just met my parents'_

_'what do you mean just met your parents?'_

_'i mean they just showed up out of no where and began talking to me and shit'_

_'wait you never ever met them before?'_

_'no dude i never actually thought i had any until i asked bro'_

_'so what were they like?'_

_'lame monkey suit wearing crazy motherfuckers'_

_'oh gosh. you sound disappointed.'_

_'nah i am actually glad that they were never part of my life'_

_'oh. well i guess that worked out good for you?'_

_'you have no idea'_

_'i probably don't.'_

_'i know right so why are you skipping class anyways'_

_'um. no reason?'_

_'dude come on tell me'_

_'someone wanted to see me over by the bleachers near the football field and i'm passing that class anyways so..'_

_'whoa does egbert have a chick come on you gotta give me all of the details'_

_'no way! and i don't have a chick don't worry about it. we were just talking.'_

_'are you saving your heart for that special some one?'_

_'maybe.'_

_'i hope whoever it is likes shitty movies'_

_'i guess. maybe. who knows.'_

_'so what kinds of things do you got up were you live?'_

_'wow topic change. but! lots of things! like movies, ice skating, bowling, ummm. there's parks! lots of cafes and junk! we can find something.'_

_'look if you wanted to tell me who you liked you would have. cool i have never been ice skating before'_

_'well yeah but you just jumped topics really abruptly! and i can teach you. i've been skating my whole life!'_

_'sorry i was playing angry birds and couldnt find my ipad. i figured as much since here in the south we aint got no snow'_

_'hehe. i bet you're going to fall on your ass the minute you get on the ice.'_

_'i bet i am a natural on ice'_

_'doubtful!'_

_'it cant be that much diffrenet then roller blades or skateboarding'_

_'i disagree.'_

_'well i guess we will see when i get there it can be like a date'_

_'okay.'_

_'i guess i will leave you alone while you study like a good nerd and go see if i can beat my high score in mind sweep'_

_'go ahead and play that dumb game, but i'm not going to study.'_

_'mind sweep is boss plus i am sure bro is busy making new puppets or something'_

_'that isn't surprising. your brother is so weird.'_

_' he is not! he is the coolest person ever and when you meet him you will see too'_

_'uh huh. whatever you say dave.'_

_'so is there anyone that you like'_

_'well yeah, of course.'_

_'you have to tell me who this lucky person is and should i be jealous'_

_'nope! you're not getting that out of me. and why would you be jealous?'_

_'because this person is going to invade on our sweet bromance we got'_

_'woooow. whatever dave.'_

_'you know it is true _

_i mean we got some guy love going on'_

_'uh huuuh. of course we do.'_

_'i mean you are my best bro'_

_'well duh i hope i am.'_

_' dude you are'_

_'damn right i am!'_

_'so anyways i am going to ask bro if he has seen my ipad'_ Dave texted getting off his bed and walking towards his door. He slipped his phone in his pocket and made his way towards the living room were the sounds of talking could be heard. "Bro." He said walking behind the futon. Bro looked up from the futon, and turned his attention over to his little brother with a brow perked. "Sup lil man?"

"Have you seen my Ipad?" He asked simply. "Did you check the kitchen table?" He shrugged a bit. "No." He said walking towards the kitchen. He looked on the kitchen table and saw it laying there. "Found it, thanks." He said when he walked out of the kitchen. " So John is going to take me ice skating." He said sitting down in front of the futon.

"Way to go little dude. Getting dates before you even get there." The corners of his lips twitched a little. "I'm so proud."

"Strider's gonna stride." He responded turing on the ipad and opened up the drawing program on it. Bro nodded a little in agreement and turned his attention back to the television, yawning a little. Dave said nothing as he began to play a game of draw my thing. The younger strider caught the yawn and let one out of his own. He layed down on his stomache and kept playing the game unitl his eyes became heavy and he fell into a light snooze. The older blonde looked over at his brother and sighed a bit, reaching over to gently pet his hair. "That's it kiddo..Been a long day already."

Dave mumbled something that sounded like yeah and didn't seem to want to move from the spot he was now taking up. "Want me to take you to bed, Dave?" He questioned, hand still carefully running over his little brother's hair. "no...comfy here." he answered sleeply.

"Alright I guess." He nodded a bit, giving a shrug.

the younger one said nothing in return. All he wanted to do was getting what little sleep he could. The older Strider just sat there quietly next to Dave, even turning the sound down a bit on the tv so it wouldn't bug Dave. He kept a close eye on his sleeping sibling. Dave would twtich every so often as he would fall deeper asleep. Bro glanced at him every once in a while and smiled, glad to know he was alright after all of the shit that happened. Dave was currently in dream land. His dreams always started off good at this perticular moment he was dreaming that his parents were taking him away from Bro and that they were the ones to kill him instead of that black dog that so often in his dreams. The younger one screamed and called out Bro's name. Tears were running down the sleeping teens face as he went through the nightmare. Bro was a little startled at the noises Dave made in his dream, and when he looked, he fount the tears on the young blonde's face. Frowning, he shifted a little, pulling Dave into his arms and petting his hair. "Shhh. It's alright Dave. You're okay little dude..I've got you." He spoke smoothly, holding Dave close. The younger teen sobbed and clung to Bro before waking up blinking some what confused. Before remembering is current nightmare. "I had a dream that they killed you." He said finally bringing the tears to an end.

He just shook his head, rubbing Dave's back and holding him tight, frowning with new concern for his little bro. "It was just a dream. I'm right here Dave. Not goin anywhere, kiddo. I promise you. You're alright lil bro.."

"I am going to be alright." He said rubbing the some what dry tears off his face. "I didn't mean to worry you." the teen replieded.

"It's okay. I should be used to nightmares and shit affecting you by now. Just glad you're alright, yknow." He sighed a little, nodding.

"But this one was different then the normal nightmare. I mean this time it wasn't that black dog thing, nor was I a big feathery ass hole." He replied.

"Is that right?" He raised a brow, rubbing Dave's back some more. "Maybe we should go see help or somethin."

"Aw hell naw, I aint going to see one of those shrinks again. I can barely handle Rose as it is." Dave replied.

"Well that's all I can think of that might help you out with those nightmares kiddo." He gave a little shrug of his shoulders. "I don't need to see a shrink, Bro. " He said simply. The younger male knew it was a bad idea to mention the nightmares. "Okay Dave. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. If you don't need to, then it's fine." He nodded a bit. "Good because they didn't help me the last time remember." He replied simlpy.

"Yeah. Guess you're right. Sorry for mentioning it kiddo."

"I am sorry I worried you." He sighed out.

"Don't be sorry Dave. It's life. A couple of nightmares is something I can handle kiddo."

"If you say so."

"I definitely say so."

"Are we going to end up moving because of them?" Dave asked curiously. The younger one felt kinda paronided after his dream and was still upset about how uncaring to his parents were to his well being and what made him happy. "I dunno at this point little man..I hope we don't have to, but I don't want to risk them takin you." He shook his head a little and sighed.

"Yeah well whatever, I mean we will figure it out when it comes to that." He said slipping out his brother's hold and picking his Ipad off from the floor. "If you want to move..If it's really that important to you. We can see about doin that." He let go and watched Dave. "Nah I like it here." Dave replied sitting down on the floor once more. Bro gave a little nod of his head. "Alright then. We won't move."

Dave nodded his head. "If shit comes down to it we can just take a little trip or something."

"True we could. "

"We could go anywhere."

"Like New York?" Dave asked simply.

Bro gave a shrug. "Sure."

"Cool." Was all the younger one said going back to play the game he had started up on draw my thing. He glanced down at Dave before getting up. "I'll be in the shower." He stated, before heading off to the bathroom. "See you in a hour." Was all the younger one said. Bro nodded and ducked into the shower, nudging the door shut. The younger male walked from the living room to his room and closed the door. Once in his room he logged on to pester chum and saw that no one was online. He left himself logged on and opened up his drawing program and pulled out his tablet. He spent a good part of the hour drawing. He was planning on getting a shower after it was free. Bro, as typically done in five minutes but, took an entire hour in the shower most of which he was just standing there thinking. When he was finished, he shut off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed to his room.

Dave was imensed in his current piece of art he was working on. That he didn't hear that the shower was free. Bro just walked back into his room and grabbed a clean change of clothes, pulling them on. As the day began to come to an end the younger strider had fallen asleep at his desk listening to some music. Bro was about to get settled in to bed, but headed back to the livingroom to get Cal, and glanced into Dave's room, smiling a bit and shaking his head. The sounds of snoop dog could be heard from the headphones that Dave had slipped on at some point. He smirked, ducking into the bedroom and silently moving over to him, carefully trying to get him from the computer chair to his bed.

"No Lil Cal, Fuck off." The younger one said in his sleep.

"S'not very nice, Dave." He scoffed, moving his brother to the bed and purposefully letting Cal give him a goodnight kiss. Dave swatted towards the puppet in his sleep and rolled onto his stomach placing his hands under his pillow. Bro snickered and ruffled Dave's hair a little, before heading back out and to his room. "Night kid."

Notes: Well that is it for this Drama filled Chapter. Next the Striders go to the mall and get some bitchin sweaters and set out to meet up with John and his dad.

Tumblr: .com


	6. Chapter 6

Dave woke up the next morning by rolling out of his bed and landing on the ground with a loud thump. Bro was still sound asleep by the time Dave got up. He was determined to take advantage of his days off of work and sleep as long as he could. Dave dragged himself off the floor and made his way towards the bathroom in order to grab a shower and wake up. The younger Strider figured that Bro planned on sleeping in as long as he could so wasn't going to bother the other. Bro was definitely not planning to get up in any hurry. No work meant no rush, and Dave usually handled himself in the morning anyways, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Once Dave was done with his shower he made is way back to his room with the towel wrapped around his waist. Once in his room he chose to wear his red record shirt and just his boxers at the moment until he had eaten his cereal which since Bro was passed out today was going to be raisin bran.

Bro hadn't slept that hard in ages. It had always been work, Dave was sick, Dave needed a ride to school. He had to go buy groceries, fix the heater. But today he just slept. Dave made his way to the kitchen and poured a bowel of raisin bran. He sat down at the table and tried to think of what he was going to do that day. He kept pondering until his cereal was done and stood up in order to place the bowl in the sink.

Bro didn't wake up until after Dave had finished his cereal and started to clean up. In truth, it was just too hard to stay asleep. He did, however, take his sweet time getting up out of bed. Dave smirked to himself and figured now it was time to annoy his brother and walked towards the stereo and put in the Brittany spears cd and blared it.

Bro let out a hiss as the high pitched music assaulted his fresh out of bed ears. He sluggishly dragged himself down the hall to the kitchen, grumbling under his breath. The younger one sat on the futon and looked at Bro as the other came out of his room. Bro just casually flipped the younger blonde the bird and ducked into the kitchen to grab some coffee. "Ass."

The other said nothing and just switched the CD to Ke$ha. Bro sighed a little, grabbing a cup of black coffee and a package of the poptarts he'd grabbed from the gas station and headed to sit on the futon by his brother. "Mornin.."

"Sup." The other said turning off the stereo. He set the mug on the coffee table, before ripping open his poptarts. Dave glanced at Bro before letting out a sigh and turning on the tv.

"What? Got somethin on your mind little dude?" He raised a brow, stuffing most of a poptart into his mouth. "Nope, just trying to figure out what I am going to do today." He answered. Bro chewed and swallowed, downing the poptart with some coffee. "Oh. Well. I could take you to go get those sweaters if you want." He shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan." He answered.

"Cool. Just give me an hour or two to get up and running."

"Yeah Yeah I guess your old age is catching up."

"It must be." He gave a little grunt of agreement, taking another swig of his coffee.

"I guess we should get you a cane too while we are out." Dave replied.

"That would actually be pretty sweet. Could hit rotten little shits with it or even get handicapped parking."

"while we are out can we get some new converse?" Dave asked.

"Totally kid. Can't have you heading down to the cold states without proper spanking foot gear to go with your sweet ass sweaters."

"I know plus the fucking going around with John means I have to look twice as cool and ironic. Hopefully it will rub off on him." Dave replied

"You sure it's not cause you want to impress the kid?" Bro raised a brow, smirking softly.

"Yeah right that would imply that I am crushing on him." Dave responded.

"If we've already had this conversation kid just play along, but damn if it doesn't sound like you do like him."

"Even if I did he is all no homo so it would never work anyways."

"You never know kiddo. I mean seriously. You already got a skate date planned remember?"

"Yeah, I totally forgot about that." He replied.

"Who knows kid. Just gotta wait and see."

"Whatever you say it is not like you have any troubles talking to people." Dave mumbled.

"Shit. Dave I didn't mean..God damn it kid, sorry." He sighed, reaching over to pat his hair softly.

"It is fine, I mean if worse comes to worse I can text him until I am comfortable." Dave replied.

"Yeah. Course you can do that." He nodded.

"Although I may like John more then a friend." He mumbled.

"Good luck with that kiddo."

"Thanks I guess." He said picking up his phone and taking a photo of Bro. Bro looks over at him and raises a brow at the photo taking. "What was that?"

"A photo dumb ass." Dave replied.

"No shit. Why though?" He stared at him.

Dave said nothing as he add the photo to a text and sent it to John. "John thinks you are a creepy puppet fucking tool."

"So you took a picture of me in my jammies and sent it to your friend." He just sat there, looking at his brother.

"Yep, I did." He replied leaning back on the futon.

"You weird little shit." He sighed and shook his head.

"I could have sent him the one with you and Lil Cal." He replied.

"The one with me and Cal..?" Bro raised a brow.

" It was last year at Christmas." was all the younger Strider replied.

"Huh..Can't remember." He gives a shrug of his shoulders.

"That is because you drank a lot of vodka and egg nog." He answered.

"Don't make shit worse kid. If he thinks I'm some creep, Daddy Egbert probably will, and then won't want us over."

"I wouldn't send John that photo anyways."

"Course you wouldn't."

"Is Lil Cal coming too?"

"I can't believe you even asked that."

"I was wondering how he was gonna get there." Dave replied easily hiding the disappointment.

"With me, of course. No way I'm putting him in baggage." He shook his head. Dave glanced towards Bro and said nothing. " I guess that is gonna work."

"What is it." He eyed the kid, raising a brow. "You really don't expect me to leave him here, do you?"

"It's nothin." The younger blonde replied with a shrug. Bro looked at the other with a raised eyebrow. "It's never nothin."

"Well this time it is."

"Uh huh.."

"Wha?"

"Nothing. It's nothin, remember?"

Dave let out a sigh and stood up and heads to his room in order to change his clothes for the day. Bro watched him go and jus sat there, relaxing. Dave quickly threw on a pair of black skinny jeans that had holes in the knees and pulled on a pair of socks that had holes in them and slipped on his converse. Once dressed he walked back out of his room and jumped when he saw Lil Cal sitting in front of his bedroom door. The teen gave the puppet a nervous fist bump before picking him up in order to return him to his brother. Bro was busy flipping through channels when Dave came back, looking for something a little less boring than the shopping channel and the news. Dave handed Bro Lil Cal and sat down on the computer chair in front of Bro's turn tables. Bro gave Dave a little nod of his head, grinning at Cal and taking him in his arms gladly.

The younger one began messing with something on the turn tables after turning it on.

There was something that he had been working on that didn't sound right when he used his equipment so he was going to see if the same thing happened on Bro's. Normally the adult would have said something or challenged the younger blonde about touching his things, but right now he was giving his attention to Cal, and otherwise really didn't mind after the shit they'd gotten into lately. "I knew it." Dave sighed out when the piece he had been working on still sounded off even on Bro's equipment. He was working on something that he wanted to share with Jade but it seemed like the song was going to be a failure. "I guess I gotta start from scratch, man that song was going to be sick as fuck." He muttered to himself. Bro looked up from where he was with Cal perched in his lap and raised a brow. "What's the problem kiddo?"

"The song I had been working on is a lost cause." He answered.

"Lil dude don't give up just try different shit."

"I'll come back to it later, when I figure out what it is missing. Because I have tried just about everything." He replied turning off the turntables and the rest of the equipment. "I mean the song isn't that important." He said standing up. "You really think so? You don't want to keep trying?"

"Yeah I am sure, this song is just gonna go with the other twenty that never worked out." Dave sighed out.

"If you say so kiddo." He nods a little bit and grins at Cal. The younger Strider looked towards the creepy puppet before walking back into his room. Bro glances back and watches his brother retreat, shrugging and giving his attention back to Cal. Dave sat down on his bed and looked towards his camera. It has been a while since he had taken any photos with it. John finally gets back to Dave in response to the picture.

EB: dude what the hell is up with your bro's pj bottoms?

TG: they were a christmas gift

EB: pfft!

EB: what the hell is on them?

EB: cars? spiderman? what?

TG: hello kitty

EB: oh my god.

TG: what dude?

EB: you guys are so weird.

TG: it is not as bad as the smuppet pjs

TG: plus they were out of mlp

EB: he isn't bringing those right? when you guys come visit?

TG: i dont think he is although lil cal is coming

EB: oh great.

TG: i swear he loves lil cal more then me sometimes

EB: jeez that sounds really shitty dave. sorry man..

TG: i know right anyways how cold does it get there

TG: since bro and i are going sweater shopping

EB: if you aren't used to it, very cold! i checked the weather and it's supposed to snow while you're here!

TG: shit we are going to get gods semen on us that is some fucked up shit there

EB: dave that is a really gross image..

TG: your welcome

EB: you are so strange.

TG: nope that is jade she has some yiffing going on at here place

EB: dave knock it off you sicko! i don't want to know about that!

TG: so were is bro and i sleeping?

EB: well we could stick you guys both on the guest bed, or the couch? or you could sleep in my room i guess.

TG: dibs on your room

EB: okay. we could get you a sleeping bag or something, if you don't want to sleep in my bed. cause it's big enough for two people.

TG: fuck that shit i am sleeping in the bed dude

EB: pff. okay. it's probably more comfy than the floor anyways.

TG: plus i aint that big

EB: is that you admitting that you're short?

TG: haha no you wish i am just saying i am skinny

EB: dang. whatever. close enough!

TG: although bro on the other hand is putting on some weight again

EB: pfff. wow dave. you are so nice to your brother.

TG: i think he found the girl scout cookies stashed in his room

EB: i can't believe you let him buy those anyways. aren't you supposed to help him with that kind of thing?

TG: those were left over from last time

EB: gross. how long ago was that?

TG: like last year

EB: ew! and he still ate them?

TG: yep

EB: ewww. great. now dad is going to like. stuff him like a turkey.

EB: oh god. wow. don't even make a joke dave. i meant with food.

TG: i am sure bro would enjoy being stuffed like a turkey by your dad

EB: gross gross gross. don't need that image!

TG: so what class are you in?

EB: band. last class of the day.

TG: dude it is that late already man i slept late

EB: i do have seventh off remember.

TG: wow i got 8 but my classes switch every day so really i only got 4

EB: i almost forgot you got kicked out of school for the week.'

TG: i see it as an early vacation

EB: of course you do.

TG: yep plus i get to spend my time making remixes and playing video games while you are locked up in kiddie jail

EB: oh man what a life. don't forget you get to distract your best friend from getting an education too.

TG: what kind of friend would i be if i didnt help you out

EB: gee thanks dave.

TG: your welcome what are best bros for

EB: what would i ever do without you.

TG: die of boredom

EB: wait hold on my band teacher is coming

He glanced at his phone before setting it down. Dave let out a sigh glancing at his camera and then the outside, He wasn't going to chance going out the apartment door but he could always go up to the roof and take photos of those huge feathery ass holes. Meanwhile John was getting an earful about throwing off the music by not playing his instrument and texting when he was supposed to be paying attention. Dave walked out of his room and towards the stairs that connected to the roof. He pulled down the stairs and moved out of the way as they fell. Bro glanced towards that direction but didn't budge from his spot, at least not at the moment. Dave placed his camera around his neck and began climbing up the steps. His phone was in his pocket so if John texted him back he would have it on him. Once on the roof the younger Strider took the camera off his neck and began taking random photos. Dave let out a sigh after taking photos and chose that it was time to go back inside and find something to eat for dinner. "Bro, what's for dinner or are we just going to get something when we go to get sweaters?" Dave asked

"We can do whatever you like kiddo." He gave a shrug, tilting his head back to look at his little brother.

"Dennys?" Dave asked.

"Sounds great."

"Awesome, I think John got in trouble with his teacher."

"Yeah? For doing what?" He raises a brow, leaning back against the futon.

"texting in band class."

"Wow. What a nerd."

"That is what I told him."

"That kid needs a few lessons in being cool."

"I have tried to teach him but he is still dead set on liking the wickerman and conair."

"What a shame. Tsk tsk."

"I know right, anyways he said his dad is gonna stuff you like a turkey."

"Pff. Well I guess I have something to look forward to then, huh?" He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

"I guess if you wanna be stuffed like thanksgiving dinner."

"By that guy? Heh."

"be careful though you might make lil cal upset"

"Or turn him on. Either is possible."

"I did not need to know that."

"You walked into it lil man."

Dave said nothing in reply instead opted for flipping Bro the bird. " So John says god is going to cover us in his semen while we are there. Also you are getting kinda pudgy again."

"Wow kid. Way to punch me in the feels. I'm just healthy. You on the other hand, need to eat a damn sandwich."

"I would eat a damn sandwich if we had sandwich shit."

"You have legs, lil bro. And we went out this morning or something like that. Should have asked me to get some."

"I woke up late. anyways it doesn't matter."

"It was yesterday then I guess. And whatever kid. Next time."

"Yeah yeah." He said standing near the front door.

"What, you ready to go already?" He raised a brow, watching Dave.

"I have been ready." Dave replied. He glanced at the other as if he was a snail taking forever to catch on.

"Well I guess I'll just change and we can roll out." He got up, heading towards his bedroom.

"Hurry up, before it gets dark outside." He said.

"Calm your tits kid. I'm going." He scoffed, changing his clothes as quick as he could. "My tits are calm." He responded. John replied soon after. Dave felt his phone go off and saw that he had a new text message from John.

EB: gee thanks dave. my band teacher took my phone until after class. bluh. he also threatened to read our messages out loud next time.

TG: shit then next time i should send you something juicy.

EB: oh my god you ass. don't even think about it!

TG: i am making it happen

EB: you're a jerk. bluhh.

TG: god bro is taking forever

EB: taking forever for what?

TG: getting dressed so we can go get sweaters and dennys

EB: oh well. that makes sense. your brother is such a diva.

TG: i know he takes an hour shower and it takes about five mins to pick out a pair of underwear even though they are all orange

EB: oh wow. he is such a weirdo. though..dad kind of does that too.

TG: bro is totally looking forward to being stuffed like a turkey.

EB: you told him. ugh.

EB: of course he is. gross

TG: of course i would tell him

TG: i bet you want to watch your dad stuff bro like thanksgiving dinner that is sick john

EB: why wouldn't you. he's your brother. guess i should have known.

EB: ugh no dave that is gross. i dont want to watch my dad stuff your brother like a turkey nor do i want to imagine that

TG: you act like i tell him everything

EB: nevermind dave.

TG: hold up i am going to see if bro needs me to call life alert

Dave walked towards Bro's door and called out, "Do I need to call life alert again?"

Bro snorted and shook his head, popping the collar on his shirt and heading out of his room. "Can't rush perfection kid."

"Seriously you are like a woman. It doesn't take me that long to get dressed." Dave responded. "Watch what you say kid. I might just drop to off at school dressed like a woman and embarrass you."

"Please don't." He sighed out.

"I dunnooo. That didn't seem too convincing of a plea." He smirked.

"Please for the love god don't show up like that. I swear if you do I will stop talking altogether."

"Don't you dare threaten me kid. I will hand you over to those assholes." He shook his head and moved to mess up Dave's hair. The younger Strider said nothing and just smacked Bro's hand away from his hair. "Why're you so cranky, Dave? Did you not get enough beauty sleep last night?"

"I am not cranky."

"Moody then?"

"you are just messing up my hair"

"Ohh. Of course."

"I am not cranky or moody. I got plenty of rest anyways."

"Nevermind kid. Let's get going."

Dave let out a sigh and pulled out his phone sending John a text.

TG: sorry dude bro was taking forever

TG: sometimes i think he is my sister instead of my brother

TG: i can totally see him walking around in high heels and dress slinking up to your dad asking for some fucking cakes

EB: that is mildly disturbing, dave. please make sure that he doesn't bring anything like that with him.

TG: i cant make any promises dude

He texted while walking down the stairs to the lobby floor. Dave was hoping that they didn't run into those people but now since they were all basically living in the same building they were bound to run into their parents. Bro followed him, raising a brow. "Don't fall, kid."

EB: oh my god. if he wears a dress and flirts with my dad, i swear i am going to cry.'

TG: i would actually pay to see that shit the tag line for the video would be middle age man gets hit on by transpuppet while little boy crys

Dave glanced down at the stairs and determined that he wasn't going to fall any time soon and slipped his phone in his pocket. It would be uncool if he fell down the stairs due to texting smirked when the boy actually put his phone away and focused on walking down the stairs, rather than risk falling. Dave let out a sigh of relief once they reached the lobby. He pulled out his phone and read the text John sent.

EB: you would do that.

TG: hell yeah i would it would be the most watched video on youtube

EB: you're an ass, you know that?

TG: only on tuesdays and fridays

Bro nudged Dave on out the door, darting his gaze around to make sure their parents weren't around before leaving him out to the car. Dave walked to the car swiftly getting the hint and jumped into the passanger side.

TG: i never knew you liked my ass dude

EB: pff. wow dave! of /course/ that's the message you get from that!

Bro gave one last glance around and got in the truck after him. Dave puts his seat belt on before going back to his phone. Bro strapped himself in and headed out of the lot and down the road.

TG: i am hurt

TG: you have hurt me deeply john

TG: how could you do this?

EB: you're just dumb.

TG: dude i aint dumb i have you know i get good grades

EB: and get kicked out of school.

TG: i am not kicked out dude just sent on a free vaction

EB: whatever you say dave.

Dave let out a sigh before putting his phone down. Bro glanced at him. "Somethin wrong kid?"

"It's nothing major, I am just done talking to John right now." He replied. "Is the kid being a tool again?" He raised a brow, turning a corner. "Yeah." Was all the other answered. He figured it was long enough and texted john back.

TG: at least i am not a tool dude

EB: oh so now i'm a tool. gee thanks how sweet.

Bro shrugged and kept driving.

TG: anyways i got to cut our convo short out shopping and shit'

EB: whatever. bye dave.

Dave slipped his phone in his pocket and glanced out the window. "So are we going to the mall?"

"Yep. I figured it'd be our best bet for finding sweaters and shit."

"plus that is the only place that sell converse. Oh John said not to bring the dresses."

"Damn. That kid is such a tight ass."

"I know right. He also goes to bed at 9:30 every night."

"What a lame kid." He scoffed, parking the car in the mall lot. Dave didn't reply and just got out of the truck and adjusted his sunglasses. He just hoped that he didn't run into anyone from school. He would never hear the end of it if they saw him wearing shitty anime shades. Bro got out of the truck after him, locking the doors afterwards and pocketing the keys and nodding towards the outlet mall. "C'mon."

Dave followed Bro towards the entrance with his hands in his pockets. He was looking forward to going to dennys afterwards. Bro got the door and ushered his brother inside. "Where to first?"

"Sweaters." Dave responded glancing at the crowd of people. "Sounds like a plan kiddo." He slowly nodded, brushing through the crowd towards the nearest clothing store to find sweaters. Dave ran towards the store and walked to the sweater section and began looking through them. Bro followed and started rifling through sweaters to pick some of the more ugly, tacky ones. Dave grabbed a few before walking towards the jackets. He looked at them before becoming bored and just grabbing a random one that had red sleeves.

Bro picked a couple of sweaters and headed after his brother, pretty much done in that store. "done." was all the other strider said as he walked to the cashier. "Good." He followed, dumping his things on the counter and flashing a grin at the youngadult behind the counter. "Is this going to be all for you today?" The cashier asked glancing at the two. Dave let out a sigh and pulled out his cell phone.

TG: dude guess what

"Yeah. Thanks, darlin'." He mused, leaning against the counter.

EB: uhh i dunno. what.

TG: i just got some sweaters

The teen just smiled and began to ring the stuff up. "The total is $62.93."

"You are so helpful. So. Come here often?" He ignored his brother's presence, pulling out his wallet.

EB: oh. cool.

"I actually just started here." The teen said. "I am going to the shoe store over by hot topic." Dave said walking out of the store.

TG: yeah now bro is flirting it up with some girl.

"Shit. You had me fooled. Coulda swarn you were a ripened employee. You're good." He cooed.

EB: oh wow. of course he is.

TG: yeah i am just glad i bailed when i did i am not even sure if he heard me leave.

"Haha thank you sir." She said blushing. The employee handed Bro his change and a slip of paper.

EB: doubtful. i'm just glad my dad doesn't do that.

Bro pocketed the change and paper and tipped his shades to wink at her while grabbing the bag. "See ya round darlin."

TG: i am used to it' he texted walking into the shoe store completely oblivious to a group of his class mates standing near the nike section.

EB: how many of those girls has he even actually called or whatever?

The older Strider headed out of the store and started to look for Dave.

TG: well there was that one girl he dated when i was growing up but lil cal tried to kill her or something.

Dave stopped in front of the converse and was looking between the high tops or the low tops in red.

EB: what the hell. no way?

Bro wandered over to a store for adults, while in the shoe store, one of the boys nearby noticed Dave and pointed him out to the others.

TG: true story dude

He had finally decided on a pair of red hightop converse. The younger Strider wondered were his brother was since he was the one with all the cash at the moment.

EB: that is psychotic.

Bro took a minute or two in the store, before heading back to look for Dave, giving enough time for the boys to move over to Dave, the oldest one cracking a grin. "Wow, Dave. Nice glasses. Did you just come back from a Nerd Convention?"

Dave turned around and glanced at the older teen, " Nah I got them from your mom." He responded.

"You want to fight, loser?" The guy scowled, hovering close to Dave. "I'll knock the snark right out of your mouth. Along with some teeth."

"dude back the fuck up, don't you know what the fuck a tic tak is or better yet a tooth brush. Man your breath smells like ass." Dave replied glaring at the other teen through his shades.

The boys behind the older one snickered, but shut up when he glared at them. "So. Didn't see you at school today, chump. Where you been?" He gave Dave a little shove.

"I have been hanging around." Dave replied.

"Downtown?" He teased, smirking at Dave. "Cause with those sunglasses, you'd have to pay to get any attention."

"Dude as if I am sure I get more attention the you ever will by just walking into a fucking room. News flash Terry, no chick will want to sleep with you stank ass. I mean jesus dude take a fucking shower. You smell like a three month hobo that is hooked up on crack."

"Outside, douchebag. This just got personal." He snapped, and the guys behind him were half trying to stifle snickers.

"No thanks dude you are so not my type."

"I am going to kick your ass, Strider. You gay little fuckface."

"do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth? Oh wait I am sure he doesn't let you kiss him either because of you ass breath." Dave responded. The younger Strider was seriously thinking of showing these tools what he was capable of. "After you princess." He said waiting on the other teen to head outside.

"Don't chicken out, fag. We'll find you and fuck your shit up." He snapped, turning and starting to lead his posse outside. Dave said nothing before sending a text to John.

TG: if i die dude my shades go to you

The younger Strider walked outside with his hands in his pockets and saw the posse of thugs.

EB: dude. what are you talking about?'

Terry stood there, glaring at the blonde and clenching his fists. "You're going to cry, shitface."

"Crying is for tools or babies. Striders don't cry." Dave responded just keeping an eye on the other. He figured he would stay on the defensive and then attack when the other was worn out.

He scoffed, starting to move closer to Dave, scowling at him and raising his fists. "You talk too much."

"Really at school you complain I don't talk enough. Fuck man make up your mind." He replied ready to block the punch.

"Just shut the fuck up Dave." He snapped, throwing a punch at the younger kid. Dave blocked the punch and counter attacked with a round house kick to the older kids side.

He sucked in a breath, scowling at Dave and throwing another punch at him, pissed off. The punch lands only because Dave let it. "Why are you getting pissed off for? I mean I am just a loser and a freak at that." He said mocking the other. Terry growled before throwing another punch towards the dodged the punch at the last seconded and flashed stepped away from the other teen.

"Get the fuck back over here you pussy." He snarled, moving after him and tossing more punches at him. The younger teen flash stepped behind the enraged teen and kicked him in the back causing the other to stumble to the ground. He huffed and puffed, snapping his gaze up from the ground and springing to his feet, digging out a pocket knife like a tool. Dave let out a sigh and kicked the other back on the ground and stepping on the hand that held the pocket knife. "Seriously dude you are a fucking tool." Dave said simply glaring down at the other teen. The teen growled at him, flinching from the pain. "Go fuck yourself you gay little mute bastard."

"Very creative." Dave responded before signing something to the other kid. 'dude you are so fucking stupid and a pansy.' "If you don't mind I have other shit to do then to deal with you losers." He said getting off the other teens hand and walking towards the door of the mall. The teen sat up and threw the open blade after Dave, glaring. The other teenagers started to scuffle away. Dave let out a hiss of pain as he caught the open blade. He glanced down at his bleeding hand and let out a sigh. "Really throwing a fit isn't gonna change the fact that you lost." With that said Dave absconded back into the mall after dropping the knife. The younger Strider was trying to figure out a way to stop the bleeding when he heard his name being called. Dave quickly shoved his bleed hand in his pocket and looked towards Bro.

Bro gave him some gesture and wandered over. "I stop to chat with a girl and you abscond the fuck away? What's the deal kid? Where the hell have you been?"

"I was outside getting some fresh air and I told you I was going to the shoe store." Dave respond. "Oh right. Well you weren't there when I went to go check on you. Look Dave. Now you really can't wander off on me. With you know who in town."

"Sorry." Dave responded. He had his guard up in case Terry and his wonder squad tried to do something with his back turned.

"Can we go get the shoes now?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go kiddo." He nodded a little and starts walking. Dave began walking behind his brother and pulled out his bleeding hand in order to look at it quickly before grabbing his phone and texting John.

TG: crisis no longer issue i am still alive and kicking.

TG: with only minor battle wounds

EB: what the fuck happened, dave? what did you do? what are you talking about battle wounds?

Bro glanced over at Dave but didn't catch the sight of the others wound yet. The older Strider was mainly making sure he didn't lose the other again.

TG: dude i didnt do anything will you calm your tits

Dave was somewhat surprised the goon squad or the tool didn't come after him although he was kinda happy that they didn't. Dave walked into the shoe store and walked over to the converse and stood next to them while waiting for Bro.

Bro quietly strode over to his little brother and looked at the converse. "These are the ones?"

"Yeah the red ones though." Dave replied shoving his hand back in his pocket.

"Great. Okay. Let's go get them to grab your size." He reached over and patted his shoulder.

"cool." He responded looking at his phone seeing that there was no text and just slipped it into the other pocket. As they waited for the clerk to get the right size for Dave, Terry and his goon squad came back in to the store.

The angry teen spotted them and let his goons over, when Dave's back was turned, grabbing his arms. "We weren't done, fucker."

Bro's attention was momentarily focused on something else.

EB: don't lie to me dave. what happened!

Dave said nothing and glared at the other teen and yanked his arm out of the teens grasp. "take a fucking hint and get." Dave sighed out.

One of them grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him back, but Bro noticed, and raised a brow. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Dave's face didn't give away to how much pain he was in due to his hair being pulled so roughly. The one holding his hair quickly let go when Bro had spoken up. All of goons had retreated leaving Terry alone to face the wrath of one Bro Strider. The older Strider was sending the overweight teen a death glare that could kill the devil. "You're one of the tinsel ass little fucks pickin on my kid at school, huh? Well let me tell you something, dick munch. If I ever hear you laid a finger on him, I will come to your house and shove your head so far into the toilet that you'll be able to see Nemo." Bro said evenly and with no emotion. Terry made a face at them both and left. Dave watched the exchange and watched as the other teen left. Thankfully after the other teens left the clerk returned with a box of converse in Dave's shoe size. Dave quickly signed thank you to his brother. Bro just gave him a little nod and watched him take the box. "Need to try em on or are you good, sport?"

"nah I am good." He said grabbing the box with both hands.

"Rad." He nodded and moved to the counter, looking at the employee. "We'll take these ones, dollface."

"alright, would you like to add on some new nike socks for five more dollars?" She asked. He gave Dave a look, leaving it up to him to make that decision.

"Sure I guess." Dave responded.

"Guess we'll take a pair, then." He shrugged.

"Alright that will be added on, that now brings your total to $45.67." The woman said glancing at the two. "you have a cute son." She commented.

The elder Strider raised a brow and glanced at Dave. "Oh yeah. I'm surprised, actually. You'd think so much sex during a pregnancy would fuck a kid up in there, but hey. He seems fine." He smirked, handing over the money. The woman blinked confused. Bro just sighed and reached to touch her hand sneakily. "I'm just screwin with you babe. My lil bro here definitely is pretty cute. Thanks." He replied. Dave just scoffed and glanced down at his once bleeding hand and pulled out his phone and texted John. "Oh I am sorry." She said handing the older Strider the bag. "Don't be sorry sweetheart. No harm done." He shrugged and gave her a little smirk."Have a nice day." She said with a smile. "You too sweet thang." He gave her a nod and nudged Dave out of the store. Dave walked out of the store and walked towards the mall entrance. Bro followed, toting all of the bags along. Dave got into the passenger side and let out a sigh.

TG: why do you want to know what i did so bad man?

EB: because you made it sound all important and sue me for being kind of worried?

TG: i just got in a strife is all

EB: so then how'd you get hurt?

TG: knife

EB: a knife!

TG: yeah a knife since the person i was fighting was being a pussy and couldnt take the fact that they were losing against me

EB: how bad is it? are you okay?

TG: i am fine and i have had worse from my strifes from bro so a little slice to the hand is going to keep me down

EB: you're not getting out of this dave!

TG: oh come on seriously john i told you what happened its not the end of the world

TG: well maybe it is but i dont see any meteors coming to destroy our planet

EB: how bad was it though?

TG: not that bad

EB: liar

TG: john come one dude would i lie to you? the answer is no and i am telling the truth

EB: prove it

Bro looked over at him once he was in the driver's seat. "What?" he asked his younger brother. "Nothing." was all he replied. "Okay then. You're sure?" The older male responded. "Yeah, why?"

"You seem like something's up, kid." He started to take them home and then remembered their plans and drove to Denny's. "Denny's?" Dave asked confused. "Yeah don't tell me you forgot kid." Bro retorted. "Nah I thought you forgot." Dave sighed before taking a photo of his hand and sent it to John. "I forgot for a minute but I got my head back in the game." The male responded. "Sweet, I am totally digging some French Toast." Dave responded before going back to his phone. "Don't even get me started on the french toast. Mm. Let's roll kid."

"Awesome." Dave replied.

EB: dave!

EB: that looks pretty bad

EB: you need to sanitize and bandage it

TG: nah its fine

EB: ughhh. don't let it get infected

TG: yes nurse egbert

EB: wise ass

TG: but you love me for it

EB: lucky for you, yeah

TG: what really?

EB: well duh

TG: awesome cuz i love you too john

EB: well i should hope so! it wouldn't make a very good bromance if it was just me

TG: i know right

EB: man, thanksgiving is either going to be really great, or horrifyingly embarrassing.

TG: maybe both

EB: oh wonderful

TG: oh come on it aint that bad

EB: yeah you would say that

EB: your brother will most likely be the most embarrassing part

EB: i mean have you seen your brother

EB: he is odd as hell

TG: whoa hold up

TG: yeah sure bro has his strange hobbies but that doesnt make him strange as hell

TG: rude much john

TG: anyways i my responses might be slow i am getting ready to eat

EB: let me guess pizza?

TG: nah dennys

Bro climbed out of the truck and waited for Dave. Dave climbed out and walk towards the door of Denny's. Bro followed quietly, eyes locked on the door. Dave stood at the front waiting for Bro. "How many" the waitress asked. "two." Dave answered softly. Bro stopped next to Dave and slipped his hands in his pockets. The waitress smiled and said, "This way. Bro nodded and followed her along to the table. "Thanks, babe."

Dave followed the waitress and Bro to their table and took a seat. Bro sunk into his seat and started to flip through the menu. "My name is Cindy and I shall be your waitress, can I start you off with any drinks?" She asked. "Orange juice is fine for me." He shrugged, briefly looking her over. "apple juice." Dave replied looking at the menu. Bro studied his menu for another short moment before shutting it. The waitress had left in order to fulfill the drink order and came back a few minutes later with them. "Are you ready to order?" She asked. He folded his arms over his chest and nodded slowly. "Totally."

"Alright what can I get for you ?" She asked ready to take down the order. "I'll get the all you can eat pancakes." He leaned back in his chair and looked over at Dave.

"French toast is fine." He answered. The waitress wrote the order down and then left the two alone. Bro looked over at Dave and tapped the table. "Who were those little assholes at the store?"

"just some tools from school." Dave answered.

"The ones that were bullying you."

"Yeah, apparently Terry didn't take the hint the last time he tried to fight me, it is not like I touched him at all I mainly dodged until I was able to get him on the ground. Although today I... never mind."

"No never minding. You spill the fuckin beans, kid. What happened?"

"I was just minding my own business and they just came over and started bugging me. We talked some we went outside he pulled a knife out like a tool."

"A knife? What did he do?"

"threw it and I caught it."

"Let me see your hand."

"it's fine, the cut wasn't that deep."

"Don't care. Let me see it."

Dave sighed and showed Bro his right hand. "see isn't that bad."

"You better wash it, kiddo. Why don't you run to the bathroom and clean up."

Dave said nothing and got up to go to the rest room just as the food was coming out. He stood in the bathroom and washed his hands. He winced slightly when the water touched his cut but for the most part cleaned it.

TG: dude bro found out my strife

EB: well duh! he is your brother, remember

TG: well if we go through with the marriage and then he would be your bro too

TG: rose would be the best man while jade would be the brides maid

TG: your dad would be the one to make our wedding cake

TG: our wedding would be the most ironic one ever

EB: oh my god! seriously

EB: dave you have been planning this for awhile now haven't you?

TG: hell yeah i have been planning this for years now

TG: even got the place picked out and everything

TG: well i gotta reply to you in a bit food is here

EB: ugh fiiiiiine

Bro just kept shoveling forkfuls of food into his mouth, not giving any fucks. Dave stopped eating half way through and kept drinking his apple juice until it was empty. Bro finished up and just sighed, finishing his juice and relaxing. Bro exchanged a few words with the waitress, even cocking a smile at her before Dave returned. The waitress was smiling coyly and smiled before leaving the two to enjoy their meal. Bro gave a nod to his brother before starting to eat his food when the waitress decided to leave. He texted before setting his phone down next to his plate and began to dig into the french toast and apple juice. It was so good to finally get a real meal into his stomach. The teen looks down at his phone before texting the other again.

TG: okay back

EB: welcome back

EB: so anyways were is this place you have picked out for us?

TG: we are going to new york city and getting hitched in madison square garden

EB: you have got to be kidding me

TG: nope i am all serious up in this house

EB: i am not marrying you there. you dont even know anything about sports dave!

TG: then were do you want to get married?

EB: i dont know. not there

TG: how about canada

EB: why there?

TG: i was just thinking that mooses would make lovely guest

EB: wooow hehe no somewhere meaningful, doofus

TG: how about japan

TG: i am sure bro would be up for it

TG: since it would be like one of his animes that he watches

TG: we could become magical girls and everything

EB: pfff no way!

TG: we could dress like sumos and geishas

EB: omg no dave! if we are getting married then it is going to be a traditional and american! with suits and in america

TG: damn why do you have to crush my dreams?

EB: i am not sorry

TG: of course not

TG: hold up leaving dennys

Cindy returned and asked, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No no. Thanks though. You've been a real peach." He responded, smiling at her. "please come again and I will go get the check." She noticed the barely touched french toast and asked, "would you like a take home tray?"

Bro looked over at the younger blonde. "Dave."

"yeah that is cool" He replied. She smiled and went to the back in order to grab a take home tray. She returned shortly with the tray and the check. "You can pay at the front." She said with a smile. Bro eyed the blonde, giving a little noise of acknowledgement to the waitress before looking at the check. "wha?" Dave asked. "You're bein kind of spacey kid. Somethin up?"

"I kinda lost my appetite and planning something with John. So what is the damage on the check?"

"Planning? It's nothing too bad. Don't worry about it kiddo." He shrugged.

"I bet the waitress gave you a discount." He said putting the french toast in the tray and closed the top. Once that was done he placed his phone in his pocket and picked up the Styrofoam container. "I think she did. Damn. The girl was cute, kid. The way she swayed them hips, too." He sighed, getting up. "I give her a five." Dave replied walking towards the front were the cash register was. Bro snorted and moved to the register, handing over the money. Dave walked out of the store and towards the truck waiting for Bro to come out. Bro walked out to the truck after Dave. Dave waited for the doors to be unlocked before climbing into the pick up truck. Bro got in too and started the truck and then they were homeward bound. The teen pulls out his phone and returns to talking to John.

TG: dude the sun is freaking crazy here

EB: why are you looking at the sun you dork?

TG: i am not staring into the damn thing

EB: hey so uh when will you guys leave?

TG: i dunno when you do you want us to come?

EB: well duh as soon as you can. i mean we cant really spend brotime together if you dont come early enough

TG: i will talk to bro about coming as early as we can

TG: i will let you know when i find out

EB: okay

"Bro when are we leaving?" Dave asked.

"I dunno kid. When do you want to leave?"

"The day before break starts?" He asked before looking down at his phone.

TG: i am asking now

EB: well ask faster

TG: working on it

EB: *sighs* see i am sighing dave

The teen rolls his eyes and returns his attention to bro. "How many days is that?" The older male asks. "Monday of next week, I think." The teen replies. "Well whatever man. We can leave then if you want."

"I will let, John know since he is bugging me about it." Dave replied.

EB: ugh i hate waiting

TG: i am heading out next monday

TG: my phone is about to die so i will talk to you when i get home

EB: siiiigh fine whatever

"So you going to call any of the chicks that gave you their number today?"

"Hmmm...Probably not."

Dave just nodded his head and looked out the window real quick.

Bro tapped his fingers on the wheel and turned a corner. "Man this'll be great."

"yeah it is going to be fucking awesome."

"Mhm. Not too bad a sight, and some good food and rumps. We've got somethin good here, kid."

"At least for Thanksgiving. Oh dad egbert has a swear jar or something like that."

"You're serious?"

"I am just kidding"

"Oh Good."

"Of course it is."

"I'd be broke by the time the first day was over."

"yeah between the two of us."

"Exactly."

"Are we home yet? because my phone died."

"Yeah uh. We're going to take a little drive, instead of going home."

"cool were we going?" Dave asked. "Just away." The older Strider replied keeping his eyes on the road. Dave said nothing and just shrugged his shoulders confused but let it go. "I won't keep shit from you kid. Just. They were there again."

"oh." was all the younger male said. "Yeah.." Bro replied a little upset. "Do we have suitcases?" Dave asked. "Uh...Nah, I don't think so." Bro responded. "we could always walk around walmart or something." He suggested. "Yeah. Let's do that." Bro nodded and headed that way quietly. Bro finally pulled into the lot and parked on the closer side. Dave waited for Bro to get out before he followed suit. He just hoped after the trip to walmart his parents would be gone or not in the area. Bro moved over to walk beside Dave, reaching around and ruffling his hair a little. Dave let a small smile grace his face before walking towards the door. Bro grinned and nudged his little brother, wandering in too. Dave walked towards the movie section and began looking at the dvds. Bro just followed along behind him quietly, making sure to keep up with the boy.

"Can we get this movie?" Dave asked holding up The Avenger's. "Yeah, sure kiddo. Sounds great." He gave a little nod. "Cool." Dave replied holding onto the dvd. John had been telling him about the movie and he had meant to check it out but forgot about it. After glancing at a few more DVD's Dave made his way to the house hold items were they normally keep their suitcases. Bro kept an eye on Dave, and even followed him along to the next stop in the store. "Do we need a big one or small one?" Dave asked.

"Huh? Oh. Dunno. What do you want to get?"

"Are we gonna pack all of our shit together or separate?"

"That's up to you lil man."

"I guess two medium ones then." Dave sighed out. "Sounds like a plan lil man." He nodded a little. Dave picked out one that was red and waited for Bro to get his.

Bro just grabbed a grey one cause there were no orange ones. "Oh walmart brought back fabric." The younger male spoke up. "Sweet. Let's roll in that direction kid."

"I think it is were the beads are." Dave replied walking towards the craft aisles. Bro followed after the boy who seemed to know where he was going. Dave stopped were there was tons of fabric and looked on bored. He wasn't one for sewing or doing much things with crafts of any sort unless it was drawing. Bro messed up his brother's hair and started to pick through the fabric in amusement. Some of these fabrics had smuppet potential. Dave glanced up and didn't see Bro anywhere. Bro had forgotten to keep an eye on Dave, and didn't even know he wasn't following anymore. Dave looked around and chose to go down the fabric aisle in order to see if Bro was on the other side. The younger Strider wasn't in panic mode yet since he was sure he would find Bro. Bro had headed down a couple of aisles to grab some more thread. Dave headed down the next aisle and let out a sigh of relief. Bro looked up and saw his brother and gave a little nod. "Hey kiddo." "figures" Was all the teen said glancing at the thread and ribbons near him. Bro raised a brow, and shrugged at him. Dave walked over to Bro and hugged him. Needless to say he was scared that Bro would leave him behind. Bro was surprised at that, but he just tucked an arm around Dave, and then the other one, holding him close and not saying a word. The teen let go of the older male after five minutes and stood next to Bro. Bro glanced at him and carried on his browsing. "Can we go home soon?" Dave asked. "Sure kiddo. Let's go pay for this shit and head home." "Awesome." He replied following Bro towards the front were the cashiers were. On the way there he grabbed another movie called Interview with a Vampire since it was on sale. Bro didn't seem to notice or care, and started to pile their stuff onto the conveyor belt. Dave followed Bro out of the store carrying the bags of Fabric, thread and movies in one hand. Bro took the suitcases and carried them to the truck, glancing at Dave briefly. Bro followed him and took the suitcases to the truck. Dave stood near the truck and watched as random people passed by and pointed and laughed at both Bro and him since it was dark and they were wearing shades. Bro tossed the suitcases in the back and glance in the direction, moving over and getting Dave's door. "C'mon kid. Let's get out of here." Dave climbed into the truck setting the bags down at his feet before closing the door. Bro flipped the people the bird and climbed in the truck after him. The drive home was mostly quiet."Okay so what are you going to do while I am looking up tickets?" He asked as he got out of the truck. "Pack shit up. Sound like a good plan?" He climbed out of the truck and headed towards their building. "Yeah I am fine with that." Dave replied walking towards the apartment with the walmart bags in hand and grabbing his red suit case.

Bro nodded and headed on with his own suitcase in hand, after darting back over and grabbing it. "Cool."

Dave said nothing as he made his way towards the elevator ignoring the people in the lobby. Bro followed after him, giving the lobby attendant a little head nod. Dave got on to the elevator once it was empty and held the door open for the other Strider. Bro ducked in behind him quietly, before motioning for him to let them shut. The younger Strider let go of the button and just stood there in the silence listening to the rickety sounds coming from the elevator. Bro stood there in the elevator and yawned, waiting for the two of them to get up to their floor. Dave signed towards Bro asking if he was okay enough to pack. He raised a brow and eyed his little brother, signing back yeah, and questioning why he was asking. Dave signed that he looked worn out and stressed. He flashed a little smile and reached out to pet his hair a little, and sign that he was alright. Dave just smiled a little. The elevator came to a stop on their floor and Dave got off the elevator and waited for the other to get off. He made his way to the apartment and waited for the other to unlock the door. Once the door was unlocked he went inside setting his load of bags down and grabbed his ipad and started pestering John.

[ turntechGodhead [TG] beagn pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 7:15]

TG: it is not like if we came any earlier that it would make a difference

EB: you dont know that

TG: plus i highly doubt that your dad would let you skip school

EB: so you could sneak in

EB: plus he wouldn't have to know

TG: true i am a fucking ninja

EB: see it would work

TG: plus i am sure i can fit in your closet

TG: we could stick bro in your dads closet

TG: oh hey did you ever tell that chick that you liked her?

TG: i think i am going to pester rose later to tell her about our sweet bromance that will be going on during thanksgiving

EB: no dave i didnt

EB: i stopped liking her though

EB: she has a boyfriend that is twice my size

EB: girls are lame anyways

EB: pfft go ahead and tell her she did tell me that she was waiting to hear from you

TG: nah i am good

TG: i just scared the shit out of bro though

TG: i told him about your dads swear jar

EB: pfft

EB: i dont recall telling you about that

TG: i know

TG: i wanted to see how he would react

EB: how did you find out?

TG: wait?

TG: that shit is true?

TG: fuck

EB: haha

EB: no

EB: i was just teasing you

EB: he quit that a while ago

TG: dude you had me fucking scared

EB: i could tell just by that series of texts

TG: that is not cool

EB: i know you aren't

TG: whoa egbert i cant believe you said that

TG: i am so cool it makes kool aid look lame

EB: of cooooooourse you are

TG: are you doubting me egbert?

EB: no of course not dave

EB: why would i do that?

TG: i dunno that doesnt too convincing

TG: i am hearing the voice of some one who is doubting me

EB: pfft whatever dave

TG: haha

EB: dont take this the wrong way

EB: but i am really excited that you are coming

TG: i am excited as well

TG: although i dont want to cum in my pants since bro does the laundry

EB: you are such a tool dave

TG: oh no you did not just go there

EB: i did and what are you going to do about it?

TG: what the last time i touched the washer machine it exploded

EB: wooooooow dave

TG: true story and i am also not allowed to touch the stove either

EB: i bet

TG: yeah i tried cooking ramen and left the stove on while i went to take a shower and destroyed the pan and caught the cabinet on fire

TG: luckily bro wasnt home at the time and i was able to put the fire out before he got home but i wasnt able to get rid of the smell

EB: wow dave you would be the shittiest housewife

TG: i know that this is why you are the house wife and i am the lazy husband that the kids love

EB: kids! you are already thinking about kids

TG: hahaha no i think your pet salamander is enough

EB: yeah that is right no kids

TG: so when bro and i went to walmart i think i have sold my soul to be forever covered in puppet dong

EB: woe is dave

EB: how did you mange that one?

TG: showed bro the fabric section in walmart

EB: i thought they got rid of that section

TG: nah they brought it back

EB: cool i guess

TG: no it is not cool the old ladies could have gotten their fabric else where

EB: are you calling your older brother an old lady now?

TG: hell yeah i am

TG: he has a horde of cats and all

EB: pfft we are not going to be that couple who has to do an intervention on a cat hoarder? you better save your bro before it is too late dave

TG: he is more like a rabided dog when his in the fabric section. it is best not to tred into that battle field

EB: okay fine but his wedding present has to be store bought

TG: so something new gotcha

EB: no dave

EB: just something not bro made or plush

TG: i know what you meant fish dick

EB: wow you are sleeping on the couch in the hotel during our honeymoon?

TG: but honey i get lonely

EB: bring a blow up doll

TG: i dont need one of those when i got you

TG: bro is acting strange i mean he is always strange but this is a new level of strange for him

EB: your mouth is not going anywhere near my dick, dave

EB: strange how?

TG: like paranoid strange

EB: why?

TG: something to do with our folks being in town

TG: i mean dont get me wrong i am hella freaked out

EB: well duh he is an adult and aren't you guys close

EB: he is allowed to be worried

TG: whoa bro is a adult damn this is news to me

EB: oh shut up dave

TG: why dont you make me

EB: screw you and your sarcasm

TG: so i lost bro at walmart earlier

EB: way to go dave!

EB: this is why we cant have kids

TG: no our kids would totally wear those leash things that i had to suffer with

TG: i had ended up finding him so all is well

EB: haha those things

EB: we are not putting our kids on those things

TG: awww why not?

EB: because they are stupid as hell like shades

TG: whoa you did not just diss the shades how could you?

TG: next you are going to say that they can not have aj

EB: dont even get me started dave

TG: you wound me

EB: you will get over it

TG: i am drowning in the tears of our nonexistcent children over the lack of aj that you are denying them

EB: oh boo hoo

TG: ugh my young heart just stopped beating i am dying

TG: you have killed me john

TG: i am now dead

EB: oh damn

EB: too bad

EB: i guess i am a widower now

TG: are you kidding i wouldnt leave you and casey behind

EB: darn

EB: your ghost would see us moving on and get all vengeful like the ghosts from ghost busters and then we will have to give them a call

TG: oh no not the ghost busters

EB: be afraid ghost of husbands past

TG: hey i am going to get on my computer

EB: yeah we should skype

TG: sure whatever you can watch me pack my bags

EB: kayyy! i am so excited dave

TG: i can see you jumping for joy right now

EB: stop spying on me and just get online already

TG: maybe i am and maybe i am not but you will never know

TG: so i gotta get off because my ipad is about to die

TG: i will be on skype in a moment.

[turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 8:05]

He lets out a sigh before heading to his room and turning on his computer monitor. He quickly logs into skype and starts a video chat. The first thing he noticed was John's face.

"Yo." he said leaning back in his chair. John jumped slightly before smiling. "Hey Dave, took you long enough to get on."

"Well I couldn't log on too soon."

"So are you still going to be flying out on Monday?" John asked.

"Yep though I am sure I can get bro to let us leave sooner."

"You really think so?" the other asked excited.

" Yeah, let me go ask." The blonde replied standing up. The younger Strider leaves his room and heads to the living room where Bro was lounged out on the futon watching TV. " Bro, John wants to know if we are still leaving on Monday." Dave inquired leaning on the back of the futon. " Dunno, do you want to leave later or earlier?" He replied with a raised eyebrow. "Well John wants us to come sooner and I wouldn't mind leaving earlier. " He replied. " Oh well then we can leave whenever, Though you gotta look online for some tickets and make sure it is alright with his dad too."

Dave nodded his head before heading back to his room. "Back. Bro said he is cool with it as long as it is alright with your dad."

"Are you kidding? dad will flip a bitch just come. He can't say no if you are already here." John replied. "alright but if Bro finds out I lied i am blaming you and you are lucky that I love you so much." He said before going to tell Bro. "Bro, dadbert said it was okay." He said yelling out his bed room door. "Right on then we will leave asap." Bro yelled back. "Yes! thanks so much dave! I will totally make it worth the risk."

"That's right I am the best boyfriend ever."

"Dude."

"What?"

" you are such a kidder aren't you?"

"Damn you caught me John."

"dork"

"Dweeb"

Dave let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes under his shades. He was thinking about telling John how he felt about the other boy when he got there. "Man I can't wait for you to get here. Though shouldn't you be packing and getting tickets so you guys can get here?" John asked watching his friend. "Yeah I am getting ready to check that out." Dave retorted going to his web browser. "Hold up I am going to get Bro really quick." Dave said."Kay!" John chimed. He stood up and walked out of his room and went into the living room. "Bro." He called out when he didn't see the other on the futon. Bro peeked out of his room, moving over to Dave. "What's up lil man?"

"I found some tickets." Dave said before heading back to his room in order to show what he found. "Hold up on the talk real quick, Bro is coming." The younger blonde said once he returned to his room. John just nodded and shut his mouth, the elder Strider entering the room and moving to the computer. "This is what I have found so far. The First one flies out at 3 am and arrives in Washington at 7 am and another one flies out at 12:30 am and arrives there at 5 am." Dave said showing the two plane tickets.

"Okay. Well it's not going to all that fun, but we'd better take the one at 3 am kiddo. Don't want to get there too early and cause papa Eggies any more trouble than planned. What day is the flight?"

"Tomorrow is the flight date."

"So tomorrow at 3 am or like. The 3 am next day?"

"Tomorrow at 3 am"

"Okay cool. Wanna chat up your little princess and give him a heads up?"

"He has been on this whole time."

"Yeah? Hey princess." He raised a brow, and John rolled his eyes. "Hey Mr. Strider."

"Don't piss yourself, John."

"Shut up Dave! I'm not going to!" He huffs, and the elder Strider just smirks.

"So yeah we are gonna be there bright and early dude."

"Yeah. Got it Dave. Just um. Text me when you get there. To the airport."

"Right, all we gotta do now is to order the tickets."

"Yes! Gogogogogo!" Bro snorted at how excited John was.

"Well let me move so Bro can use my computer." He said standing up.

"Oh! You want me to hang up or something?" Bro sank down in the chair and started to get busy buying their plane tickets. "No." Dave said going into his closet in order to grab some shirts. After grabbing his shirts he made a pile on his bed and went to the hallway in order grab his suit case. "Bro were are the bags from the mall?" He asked. "Okay." John nodded. Bro looked up. "Shit kid they're in the truck, sorry."

Dave let out a sigh and just sat down on his bed. "Want me to go get em?" He got back to work and finished ordering the tickets. "Nah we can pack that stuff later." Dave replied pulling a bottle of apple juice out from under his bed. "Okay, well I'm gonna go get packed some more. Tickets are paid for." He stood up and headed for the door.

"Alright" He replied stood up and walked to the now empty computer chair. "So are you going to be able to sleep at all?" Dave asked John.

"Pfffft I have to! I mean. If I don't, I won't be able to go to school. Waiiiitttt.." He grinned wide at him.

"did you just forget that we are leaving at 3 am? You said you wanted us to come sooner so we are"

"I know! But! Nevermind, just come. I'll try to sleep!"

" I think you are going to spend most of the night laying in your bed pretending to sleep, hopefully your dad doesn't get to mad at the fact that we are showing up early."

"Oh whatever. Dad will get over it after a little while. It's not that bad."

"True, so what else is there to do in your state?"

"Ummm. What have I told you already? Cause there's lots of movie theaters. Ice skating, snow! Hehe..Parks. Um. We can figure something out?"

"True" Dave said standing up and moving towards his dresser in order to grab some boxers and threw them on the pile of clothing that was on his bed. "So what is your school like?" he asked just trying to keep the conversation going. John watched, leaning on the palms of his hands, elbows on his desk. "Oh it's just great. Everyone is so nice and blah blah blah." He trailed off, sighing. "I just can't wait til you get here."

"i am sure you cant. Just reframe from showing me off to all your uncool friends, they may just steal me from you"

"Ugh. Yeah. Like that's a possibility."

"It is true everyone wants a piece of a Strider, just to make themselves seem cooler then everyone else. Although you are the exception to that rule."

"No I meant about my uncool 'friends'. That isn't even...Nevermind. Uh. So. What are you going to do? Sneak to school with me?"

"Nah I am probably going to catch up on my beauty sleep."

"Oh. Well okay. So I'll see you after school then. Cause you'll get here after I go."

"Can't you just miss school for a day?"

"I have a band performance thing tomorrow at the rally. I'll be busted if I don't show up."

"and here I am flying out to see my wife to be."

"Oh shut up. If I could ditch I would! But this performance counts as part of my grade!"

"and this is why I don't take band. Should I bring something nice to wear to you concert?"

"It's during seventh period, if you'll be awake and willing to come. And it's just a rally. Nothing fancy Dave. Please."

"Gotcha."

"Good. Thanks."

"So what did you do today?"

"Ummm. Nothing exciting. I got home and did homework and watched a movie."

"let me guess con air"

"Nope! I've used the disc too much and it won't play anymore. Which is stupid."

"see that movie sucks so bad that it wont even work with a few scratches, So was it The Wickerman or Ghost Busters?"

"It was Ghost Busters thank you very much." He huffed, crossing his arms. Dave said nothing as he took off his shirt in order to switch it for his wife beater. "Seriously how many times does that make it now that you have watched that lame movie?"

John stared for a moment before blinking and shaking his head. "I don't know. A lot? Thirteen?" The other teen replied still looking at his best friend. He could clearly see a few scars and some small cuts that littered the others freckled covered shoulders and arms. Dave sat back down at his computer and said "Wow I am amazed you didn't watch it four times in a row. Are you sick?"

"Oh ha ha, Dave. What? Why would I be sick?" He raised a brow, at his best friend on the screen. "Because normally you watch that movie four times in a row." Dave replied finally opening the bottle of apple juice that was sitting near the keyboard. "No. I'm not sick! Bluh!" He wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at him. "I can't believe you still drink that piss."

"This is not piss, plus its good for me."

"It's like. Almost all sugar! How is that good for you?"

"It has vitamins in it"

"Pfft it just says that in order for people to ignore the fact that they are drinking nothing but sugar."

"I mean it"

"Whatever, Dave!"

"ugh."

"can you please not yell. Bro might come running in thinking some one broke in. Hey Egbert you still there? If you don't answer I'll start stripping"

"Oh my god keep your clothes on! Blah. Don't strip."

"I was just joking" He replied laughing. "Good. That would be really hard to explain if my dad walked in.."

"yeah I can imagine."

"Oh god. I don't even want to think of what he'd say.."

"I think he would just walk out"

"Oh god I'm not sure if that'd be better or worse."

"I dunno I think your dad walking in would be better then bro walking."

"How? Dave. My dad is like. A ruler like the kind you measure stuff with. He's just so Bluh." He whispered.

"Bro would turn in to material for his website"

"Ew! Your brother is so gross with that website!"

"Wait you have been on it?"

"...Why would he use you for material..? Oh god."

"I was kidding, he would actually use it as black mail so I would be stuck doing dishes until the day I moved out."

"Oh. Well that would be awkward, anyways."

"You're telling me."

"Are you done packing already?"

"Nope, it is currently in a pile on my bed"

"Go pack Dave!"

"Sheesh yes honey, will do. " Dave replied before standing up and walking towards the suit case and his pile of clothes. He began to fold everything before opening the suit case and putting them neatly in to it. John sat still at his computer with a grin on his face, leaning on his hand again and watching Dave. "Hehe..You might as well be whipped, Dave."

"Whatever you say." Dave replied looking at the contents of his suitcase before going back into the closet in order to grab two more pairs of pants. He also grabbed another one of his shirts and headed out of the closet. John watched him in amusement, and even broke into a little fit of giggles. "Dave. Dave Dave. You just came out of the closet. How does it feel?" He mused, perking up a little bit. "I feel like I have been set free, You should try coming out of it John." Dave replied folding the pants and shirts. Once they were placed into the suitcase he went over to his dresser in order to grab some socks. For some reason he felt like he was forgetting something but couldn't figure it out. John just rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at the webcam. "I would, you know..But all of the clothes in here are just way. Too. Fabulous." He snorted, looking at his best friend. "What? Missing something?"

"Bet it is all glitz and glamour in your closet. Yeah, but I can't figure it out. I guess it ain't important then." Dave replied closing up the suitcase. "Well did you get sweaters, long sleeves, pants, underwear, socks? Tooth brush?" He raised a brow, eyeing him. "Yes Dave. I bedazzled the fuck out of every article of clothing."

"Bedazzled is just some cheap plastic shit. Yeah I got all of that except my tooth brush. I also got a Jacket too. I'll just figure it out later." He replied sitting back down at his desk. "Did you get all of your hair care products then, princess? Because I don't think you'll find any special primping shit where I live." He snickered, grinning at his best friend. "Shit." With that Dave scrambled off the computer chair and out of his room. The teen quickly grabbed his hair care products, and tooth brush. Even with all of that he still felt like he was missing something. He walked back into his room with a look of concern on his face. He set the stuff on the bed before opening up again and placing everything in the suitcase. "Oh my god. I was just kidding. You really have all of that junk for your hair! Cripes dude. That's insane." John's eyes widened, and he slowly shook his head. "Of course I do, it is how I get my hair to stay soft and it isn't really that much. I just use a certain shampoo and conditioner that Bro orders offline."

"You're ridiculous, with your hair issues. Hehe. What else..? No swords. Dad'd kill you guys. Umm. Pajamas?"

"I don't sleep in Pajamas what am I five? And Bro and I know about our swords not being allowed on planes. Dude you have to feel my hair when I get there."

"I'm not going to feel your hair Dave." John shook his head. "Ummm. Music? Books? I don't know?"

"You are missing out then." He replied still looking in his suitcase. "All of my music is on my iphone and I doubt I can bring my portable turn tables that hook up to my laptop. I have finished all of my books that I needed to read so I don't think it was that."

"Ummm. I don't know then Dave. That's like, all that I would pack."

"If it is important I am sure whatever I left behind we can get it there." He said.

"If you say so Dave." John shrugged, tapping his fingers on the desk top in front of him. "I am kinda surprised your dad hasn't walked in yet. Let me guess he is backing a cake?"

"Sleeping I think. Work was really tough today. He said hi, messed up my hair, made sure I had something to eat for dinner, and went to bed."

"Oh I had Denny's for dinner, which I didn't finish."

"Why not? Denny's is awesome."

"I dunno."

"Well okay then."

"So have you talked to Jade or Rose at all?"

"About what?"

"I dunno I haven't gotten a pester from them in a few days so I figured you would know what is up"

"Nope, actually. I haven't heard from either of them either. Weird."

"I know right, most of the time Rose is dying to get my deepest darkest secrets, now that I actually need to talk to her it is like she vanished off the face of the earth."

"What do you need to talk to her about?"

"This pony show that she might like"

"Oh Wowww. That's totally urgent."

"It is man the ponies demand to be heard."

"That is so lame Dave."

"They are calling telling me to spread the word"

"No Dave. Just no."

"You can't stop the ponies, it is gonna happen they are breaking lose."

"I am. Going to hang up, Dave. Stop talking about ponies."

"They have been suppressed for now."

"I'm moving my mouse to the button."

Dave said nothing and just sat there taking the last sip of his apple juice. "Wait I figured out what I was missing." He said looking at the now empty bottle in his hands. "What Dave. What was it that you were missing?" He raised a brow, sighing. "AJ" he replied. "Oh my god Dave."

"What?"

"You are obsessed."

"I am not I can go with out AJ, I just like it more then anything else I drink."

"Well I'm sure my dad would go buy some for you when you get here."

"Awesome."

"Yep! Gosh. I am so excited."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch I am gonna be there soon."

"I know but eeeehhhh. I can't just sign off and go to sleep now!"

"You are gonna need sleep in order to play for your recital." Dave said glancing towards his bedroom door.

"Yeah but I don't want to."

"Then pretend you are sick."

"Noooo!"

"Then I don't know what to tell you."

"Bluhhhh. You suck Dave. I don't want to sleep.."

"I'll stay online then." Dave said pulling his drawing tablet towards himself and opened up photoshop.

"No. You go to sleep too. You don't have time to waste. Gotta be up early for your flight."

"Only if you got to sleep."

"Not cool."

"then I guess I am working on the next installment of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.

"Okay fine! I'll go to sleep. Uggghhhh."

Dave quickly signed that he loved john before saying, "Night."

"What was that? Oh. Um. Night Dave." He blinked, a little confused. Dave closed out of Skype and kept working on the panel he had been drawing. He was excited to be getting away from Texas for a while more so now that his parents were in town. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to sleep while drawing. John grumbled after the Skype call was over, but proceeded to get off of the computer and went right to bed. Bro came to check on Dave's packing, and ended up just standing in the doorway, watching him sleep for a moment. Dave mumbled something in his sleep before waking himself up with a startled sound. He rubbed his eyes underneath his current shades and stretched. "If you're that tired kiddo, go to bed." Bro advised, leaning against the door frame. "I'm not tired." He said standing up and making his way to his bed before face planting on the mattress. He snorted at that and slowly shook his head, walking over and taking his suitcase. "If you're done with this I'm going to put it by the door."

"everything is packed, just..." Dave said before rolling on his side and grabbing a pillow to cuddle with. The pointy anime shades were slightly askew as he slept. "Well alrighty then." He smirked, taking the red suitcase out to put it by his before returning and bending down, taking off Dave's shoes and putting the shades on the bedside table.


	7. Chapter 7

Dave slept peaceful until 1 am when Bro came to wake him up. "No...Five more minutes." He grumbled hiding his head under the pillow and holding onto the head of his bed with dear life. "No buts kid. We gotta get our asses on the move. Or we'll never get to go see Johnny boy." He nudged his brother and tried to pull him out of bed. "nooo...five more minutes." Dave grumbled. It was a normal thing in the Strider House hold Bro would try to get Dave out of bed while the other tried to stay in the safety of his bed. This war though would only last a total of three minutes. "Dave get your rump out of bed before I cancel the flight and go back to sleep." He made a face, pulling on him some more. Dave poked his head out from under his pillow and said," I am up." He reached for the glasses sitting on the bed side table and placing them on his face. "Good, kiddo.." Bro sighed in relief and let his little brother go, heading back to his room and grabbing a set of clothes and getting changed into them.

Dave let out a sigh of relief that Lil Cal didn't join in the wake up ritual today. He sat up and stretched before grabbing the shirt he had on the floor and slipping it over his wife beater. He didn't see the need to change his clothes since they were still clean. He dragged himself out of his room and towards the bathroom in order to complete his morning routine. Bro darted off down the hall to the kitchen and started some quick coffee, before grabbing Cal from the futon and heading to his room again.

Dave went back into his room in order to grab his phone which had been charging. He also made sure to grab his backpack which was now empty of school books and the like. He placed his laptop, the movies that he got, his charger, headphones and the portable turn tables. As an after thought he saved the file that he had been working on saved it onto a usb stick and packed his tablet. Once he had the stuff he was going to carry on to the plane he slipped on his shoes shut off his computer and fan and turned off the light as he left the room. Bro did his last tasks in the bathroom and pulled on his hat and shades again, pouring himself coffee in a to go cup and shutting everything down from the kitchen to his room. With Cal in his arms, he headed for the door. "Ready Lil bro?"

"Yeah." Dave yawned out standing up and walking towards the front door in order to grab his suit case and head out. Bro grabbed his own suitcase and held the door open for his little brother, ushering him out the door so he could follow and lock it behind them. The teen walked out of the apartment and stood near the wall. Once the door was locked Dave walked towards the elevator and stood there waiting for it to come up to their floor. Bro shuffled along after him, standing groggily outside the elevator until it came up and he could usher Dave inside and press the lobby button. Dave stood inside the elevator trying to ignore Lil Cal and his creepy stare. It felt like the elevator ride took forever reaching the lobby. Once it stopped on the lobby floor he made his way out of the apartment building and towards the truck. He picked the suitcase up and placed it over the side of the truck while he waited for Bro. Bro followed after Dave with his own suitcase, lifting it over and dropping it down in the bed of the truck. Then he unlocked the doors and nudged Dave towards the cab of the truck. Dave yawned and placed his backpack behind the front seat and moved the seat back in order to sit down. Sadly for him he was forced to hold Lil Cal, but at the moment he was too tired to care.

Bro settled himself down in his seat, reaching over and strapping himself in. He glanced at Dave shortly, before giving a little nod and starting the truck and steering it towards the airport. Dave had fallen back to sleep during the drive to the airport. When they got to the airport, Bro found a spot to park and reached over to nudge his little brother awake. Dave blinked behind his shades before wiping the drool off his mouth. He stepped out of the truck still holding Lil Cal before he placed the puppet strangely on the passenger seat in order to grab his backpack out of the back. He also looked at the stuff the got at the mall and grabbed those in order to shove the bags into one of the suitcases. Bro unbuckled and leaned over, picking up Cal and climbing out of the truck. He went around back and pulled their suitcases out of the bed of the truck, setting them down on the ground. Dave shoved the bags into the closet suitcase and closed it up. He yawned before grabbing his suitcase. Before he started moving he sent a text to John. 'at the air port getting ready to leave'

John didn't reply, and Bro started to usher his brother along, locking the truck and starting to walk along with his suitcase in hand. "I'm going." Dave replied slipping his phone into his pocket. He followed his brother towards the airport doors. Bro headed inside, going to check in and all of that other airport nonsense that happens before you actually can get on the plane. The younger Strider walked towards the check in desk and waited for Bro to talk to the elderly man in order for them to pick up their tickets and to place their suitcase on the convey belt for them to be taken to the plane that they would be leaving on. "Bro, can we get something to eat?" Dave asked. Bro gave a little nod of his head and looked around before heading over to some counter to get the two of them something to eat. Dave followed the older Strider and and stood near the counter were they were selling food. He shifted his weight and waited for breakfast. Bro waited until it was their turn and ordered some food for the two of them, paying for it and nodding to his brother to go some place to sit. Dave walked towards the closet table and sat down placing his head on his arms waiting for the food. Bro walked over soon after and parked his rear down onto the seat across from his brother, setting the food down. "Here kiddo."

Dave lifted his head up and looked at the food before grabbing some of it and began eating it. He looked at the bottle of water and looked a little upset at the fact it wasn't apple juice but drank it anyways. Bro snickered at that so obvious disappointment, but gave a little shrug of his shoulders and just started to eat some of the food too.

Dave kicked Bro in the leg under the table and kept eating. He hid his smirk when Bro cursed out at the pain. Bro shot Dave a look and stepped on his feet under the table, getting back to eating his grimaced in pain before going back to finishing off his food and drinking the water. Bro finished up soon too and stretched his arms up over his head, yawning. The teen yawned after Bro and slipped his fingers underneath his shades and rubbed his eyes. "So. We best go wait over near the gate or whatever, til they call us to board." The older male said. "Yeah." Was all Dave said standing up and grabbing his back pack. "So, what gate are we?" He asked. He sighed inwardly at having to pick Lil Cal up but did anyways. Bro eyed Dave briefly, before starting to nudge him along towards the next area of the airport. "Thirteen."

Dave made his way towards the moving floor looking for 13. He walked towards thirteen after what felt like twenty minutes and sat down placing Lil Cal in a seat awkwardly. He noticed that there were a lot of people staring and whispering amongst themselves. The younger Strider thought nothing of it and just pulled out his phone and took a pic of the puppet and sent it as a text to John. He then dug into his back pack and pulled out his ipod and head phones. Bro followed his younger brother to the gate and found a seat next to him and Cal in an empty chair, and tucked an arm around the back of the puppet's chair, casually reclining back in his own and getting comfortable until their plane would be ready to board. Dave slowly began to fall back to sleep with his headphones in blocking out all of the sounds from the airport. The teen was sound asleep by the time they started calling for boarding. Bro sat up and looked over at the kid beside him, giving him a little nudge. "Dave. Time to go. Get up kiddo. Gotta fly."

Dave mumbled something and let out a yawn and stood up taking his headphones off. He walked towards were the flight attended was standing and waited for Bro. Bro plucked Cal up from the seat and headed down after his brother to wait for the flight attendant to let them on the flight. "Tickets please." The woman said smiling down at Dave and looking towards Bro and Lil Cal and the smile dropped slightly. Bro snorted at her response, fishing their tickets from his pocket and handing them over to her.

"Look like you've seen a ghost, darlin." The older male drawled out. "Oh no." She said placing the smile back on her face. Dave snickered as he watched the exchange. He could tell she was creepied out by Lil Cal and he didn't blame her really. Once the tickets were taken care of they were let through to the loading bay. "Enjoy your flight." She said watching the two walk down the corridor that led to the plane. "Whatever." He gave a shrug and continued on down the hall to the plane, holding Cal carefully. "It's okay Cal man. People just don't understand what we have." He sighed and shook his head, looking for their seats. Dave walked behind Bro and shook his head at what he heard. He waited for Bro to find their seats before slipping in and taking the window seat. Bro scoffed at that and sank down on the seat next to him. "You ass. Swiping the good seat."

"You were to slow." Dave replied setting his backpack on his lap. "You better watch your little chicken ass. I'll get you back." He made that little 'I'm watching you' hand motion. Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades wishing they were the anime shades but the ones that John got him. He let out a sigh and looked out the window to look at the black sky. After looking at it for a few minutes he turned his attention back to the people now talking to each other and the kids crying because they are cranky and wanted to run down the aisles. The younger Strider slumped down in the chair a bit and pulled out his phone in order to take a picture of him on the plane in order to show John once he landed. Bro got himself comfortable and listened to the flight attendant going over the rules and what not of flying, and just did as would be expected, before closing his eyes and preparing to just take a little nap. Dave fell asleep not long after curling himself up close to the window. Somehow during his sleep he manged to switch from curling up on the window to curling up to Bro's arm.

Bro woke up from the extra touch, not having expected it, but just drew his brother in closer and fell back asleep, pretty exhausted. Half way through the trip Dave woke up to the feeling of kicking on the back of his chair and let out a groan of annoyance as he removed himself from Bro's grasp in order to look back at the person kicking his seat. Bro didn't really notice the boy peel himself away, and didn't even open his eyes. He just shifted a little and continued to sleep, like nothing was even going on. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" The kid asked looking at the blonde innocently. Dave just looked at the kid for a moment before saying," Because." The six year old looked at the older male and smiled. "Can you quit kicking the seat?" Dave asked quietly. The elder blonde had no idea what was going on, all tucked in dreamland, cuddling up with Cal in the seat next to his brother, while he had the horrible offspring problem to deal with. Dave shook Bro to try and wake the other up. "NO I don't want to!" The kid screamed at Dave kicking the seat more. Bro peeked an eye open and made a face, waking up and groaning. All he heard was the kid screaming. So that is where he directed his attention, pulling his shades off and giving the kid a stare down. "Is there a problem, kid?"

The kid fell silent and looked like he was about to cry. Dave turned back around and let out a sigh. The teen chose to pull out his laptop and tablet in order to draw some of his shitty comic. He placed the small table down and began setting up his laptop just as the flight attendant was making her rounds with drinks and breakfast. "Good morning is there anything I can get you?" She asked the two blondes. Bro gave the kid a little nod and turned back around in his seat, looking up at the woman and giving her a tired little nod. "Coffee would be great." He muttered, slipping his shades back on and letting out a little sigh. This flight was not over yet, damn. "apple juice." Dave replied softly. The woman nodded and grabbed a bottle of apple juice and began to pour a cup of coffee. "Would you like Cream and Sugar?" She asked. "Yes, thank you ma'am." He replied with a little nod, too tired to try and wrangle his accent, so it slipped out when he spoke. She giggled while make the coffee. Dave watched and just let out a sigh and rolled his eyes when his apple juice was handed off to Bro before the elder got his coffee. Bro passed the juice on down to his brother, taking the cup and giving her a little smile. "Thanks. This'll do a lot of good."

The blonde took the apple juice and began to drink it. "Is there anything else you would like?" She asked. "Hm..I can't think of anything at this point. But we'll catch your attention if we think of anythin." He glanced at his brother. "Alright, then enjoy the rest of your flight." she replied shooting the older Strider a smile. The teen was busy drawing until the kid from earlier placed his head over the seat and went "Whatcha drawing?"

Bro nodded at the woman before taking a long sip of his coffee and letting out a sigh. He glanced over at the teen and the kid, raising a brow. "Nothing." Dave replied closing his laptop. "AWWWW...But it looked like so much fun. My mommy won't let me draw because this one time I drew on the wall. She got real mad." The kid said looking disappointed when Dave closed the snorted, shaking his head a little and casually glancing behind him for a moment, before looking back at the kid. "Well then your mom better be ashamed. Who knows. Could've been the next Picasso like my kid over here."

The kid smiled and went back to Dave. "Hey how come you don't talk much? Did I say something bad?" The kid asked. "Nah just tired." was Dave's response. He took a long look at his brother before going back to his coffee and looking at the head of the seat in front of him, just listening. "Oh okay." The Kid said excitedly before sitting down and pestering his mother. "Why don't you take another nap, kiddo." Bro suggested, glancing at Dave. Dave just let out a yawn before trying to get in a comfortable position in order to fall asleep. The teen ended up curled in a strange position before falling asleep. Bro watched him squirming around in his seat for a good spot, smiling a little and closing his own eyes for another little rest too. "At this time all electronic devices and seat belts must be put on. Also we are arriving in D.C. a little ahead of Schedule. As always we would like to thank you for flying with us." The captain said coming on over the intercom. Bro stirred and opened his eyes at the announcement, sluggishly strapping himself in and looking at his brother, nudging him once again. "Hey. Almost there. Put your seat belt on Dave."

The teen woke up quickly and slipped his seat belt on and putting away his laptop and closing up the table. He turned his head to look out the window as they began to see pieces of the city from the sky. The excitement was totally obvious, and made the elder Strider snicker under his breath, sitting still and waiting for the plane's descent. "Bro, look at how small the cars are." He said watching the cars driving on the high way as the plane made it's decent. Bro looked over at the window and gave a little nod of his head. "Yeah kid. You think your dorky little best bro'll be up by now?"

"I am sure he didn't sleep all night." Dave replied. The blonde sat back just as the plane made it's touch down and was waiting to get off the plane. A part of him hoped that John would skip school and come met him at the air port. He gave a little nod and waited patiently for the flight attendant to tell them they could finally get off of the plane. It'd definitely be pretty great to finally get to an actual bed, and get to chat with John's dad. "So is papa Eggies comin to grab us or am I callin a cab?"

"I dunno, John told me to text him when we got in." Dave replied. He was currently hiding his excitement at seeing John. "Oh. Well okay kiddo." He nodded, and after some seriously boring waiting, they were finally taking off out of the plane. "Stick close kid. Don't want to lose you."

Dave nodded and texted John after they were off the plane and out of the corridor.

TG: guess were i am right now

John was just barely getting out of bed, and when he got the text, he let out an odd noise. "Yes!" He quickly responded.

EB: dude you're early! there should be plenty of time for us to come get you before i have to be in school!

TG: awesome we are getting our bags now

EB: i'll tell dad! he won't have time to be mad!

TG: cool ill let bro know

"dadbert is gonna get us" Dave said. "Cool. We'll wait in here for now. It's fuckin cold as iced balls out there."

EB: okay! i'll see you in a little while!

TG: dude it is fucking cold here.

"yeah." Dave replied rubbing his arms.

EB: i told you it would be, dork.

"The sweaters are in the suitcases?"

"Yeah I think in yours." Dave responded to Bro.

TG: i didnt think it would be that cold

TG: how long until you get here

"Well then let's pry that shit open and bust those suckers out."

EB: fifteen minutes?

TG: awesome

Dave opened the suitcase and grabbed a sweater and threw it on feeling a little warmer. Bro followed suit, smirking at the obnoxious pattern on his sweater. Meanwhile John was surely getting chewed out while nervously tugging his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm the huge mess of it, in the car on the way to the airport. "I can't believe you didn't inform me, John. What were you thinking? And I am sure David followed along." Dad Egbert said harshly. He was upset that his son went behind his back and planned something like this. Dave snickered and took a picture of Bro in his sweater. He closed up the suitcase and waited for John to show up.

"I'm sorry dad. But it was really important! You know how important it is even! Ugh! I should have brushed my hair. Bluh. I'm sorry. But don't blame Dave! It was um. It was my idea, don't get mad at him. Please, dad. It's just. We're magnets, you know?" John huffed, scowling at the visor mirror. Bro ignored Dave, chilling with his suitcase and looking around, waiting for the Egberts. The elder egbert and let out a sigh. There was nothing he could really do now that the Strider's were here. He pulled into the air port and turned the car off. "We will talk about this later." He replied. Dave was currently playing fruit ninja in order to pass the time while waiting for John. The blonde haired teen didn't notice the Egberts coming into the air port. "Yeah. Of course dad."

John was chewing on his bottom lip, fiddling with his glasses and looking for the blonde brothers. But oddly enough, even with their..Lovely sweaters, he didn't notice them until Bro gave a little hand gesture towards them. John's father walked up to the other and held out his hand, "I trust yours and David's flight went well."

Dave paused his game and looked up to see John and walked to the other, "Sup."

Bro glanced at the older man's hand and took a hold, flashing him a smile. "Sure did."

John beamed at the other boy, giving a little wave and standing there awkwardly before throwing his arms around Dave. "You're here!"

"Of course I am fucking here, why wouldn't I be." Dave responded a little surprised by the hug.

"Well we can continue this at the house, let me help you with your bags." Dad Egbert replied grabbing one of the suitcases while John and Dave talked to each other. "You really are. Hehe. Gosh this is going to be so much fun I can't wait!" John squeaked a little, tugging Dave along with him towards the car. Bro eyed him briefly before grabbing the other suitcase. "Thanks for the help Egbert."

"You can call me James, If it wouldn't be to much trouble I would like to speak to you once the boys are taken care of." He said leading the small group to his ford eclipse.

"Neither can I, Man it feels like my balls are freezing." Dave said walking with John towards the car. "James huh? Cool. And nah. I'm totally open for a little one on one verbal exchange." He nodded. John wrinkled his nose. "Dude! TMI!"

James said nothing as he unlocked the car and then popped the trunk. "nah TMI is if I told you that I just masterbated while thinking of you on the plane." Dave responded deadpanned. Bro followed him around to the back to put the other suitcase in the trunk. John reached over and socked Dave in the arm. "Dave! That is so gay!"

"No homo." Dave replied pushing John. Once the suitcases were in the trunk James walked to the front, "Alright boys get in the car." He said getting into the driver's side. "Yeah it is." John rolled his eyes and climbed in the back seat. "Uh. Dad? Can I skip school to stay home and hang out with Dave?"

Bro glanced at the boys before getting in the front seat. James let out a sigh knowing that this was going to happen. "Fine but you better make up all of the work that you miss." James said giving John a look in the mirror. "No it ain't." Dave replied buckling his seat belt. Once he felt the car move. John broke out a sort of sheepish grin, whacking at his best friend. "Ummm. Can you call me in sick too? So I won't get in trouble for missing the band performance at the rally?"

Bro rose a brow and looked at the younger blonde in the backseat, strapping himself in. James let out a sigh and glanced towards the elder Strider. "Can you please put your seat belt on." He asked nicely. "Who is the dork now." Dave replied. Bro turned his attention back to the older Egbert. "Roger that captain." He saluted the man and buckled himself in. John elbowed Dave and turned to look at him with a huge grin. "This is going to be so much fun."


End file.
